Too Much to Ask
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: When you love someone, you'd do anything for them...maybe even betray them. Rated M for sexual content. I know it says Zack and Sephiroth but this is NOT YAOI.
1. Prologue: The Favor

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Ok peeps, I don't know where this is going to go, or even if this is going to be good, so just bear with me please. I just woke up this morning and thought of this idea. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Prologue: The Favor**

Sephiroth wasn't the kind of man to grant favors. If one of his grunts asked for such a thing, he'd cast them off and tell them to solve their own problems; more often than not, Sephiroth had bigger troubles.

However it was different with women. If a woman asked for Sephiroth's assistance he never turned her down. It could be anything as simple as a suicide mission or anything as troublesome as helping her chose what purse to go with her shoes – something which he'd once been asked by Scarlet.

Sephiroth could never fathom why he felt the need to reply to every little coo of a woman. Women made his heart warm as war often froze it solid. He'd go away for weeks, sometimes months, on end and be constantly surrounded by stupid, idiotic young boys that have no better business than to pester him. There would be no women around for miles and this drove him batty as well as the rest of his troop. This very fact is what drove many men into homosexual relations with one another…many a SOLDIER were very pretty and effeminate, so when a man's lustful urges took over and raged inside of him just enough, he could very easily and readily pretend his brother in arms was his mate. But Sephiroth tried not fall prey to such a thing; he never saw a problem with it, as long as both men were consenting, but he himself dared not even try. When it came to needing release, his own hands did the trick just fine. On those long trips, he'd become colder than he was at home, often unleashing his temper on any unsuspecting victim. But when the day came that he finally returned home, Sephiroth's harsh demeanor often melted away at the touch of a woman in his arms.

This was something he kept secret. Most of the world – aside from the countless ladies he'd bedded – thought him to be bitter, unfeeling, ruthless, and so many other unpleasant things. And that was how he liked it. How could he strike fear into the hearts of his enemies if they knew he'd just kneel to the request of a woman…?

Request. Yes…I have digressed. Someone had asked Sephiroth a favor. And as of yet, he hadn't yet said whether or not he'd grant it. It wasn't a ridiculous request, nor was it something he didn't want to do. Sephiroth _desperately_ wanted to oblige her, however doing so could damage not only his relationship with the woman, but also with his friend.

Sephiroth paced around his apartment, gingerly toying with the idea in his mind. He knew they'd all be better off not speaking about this anymore, but the woman was persistent. He remained silent as he came to stand in front of her again.

The woman – well, a girl just barely old enough to drink – sat quietly on the couch, her hands on her knees and her back straight, as if her entire body was tense with anxiety. She gazed up at him with her shining golden eyes, knowing that he would not fail her.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and bowed his head.

"This is not a good idea…you know that."

"Yes…but I need to know how to do it right." She bit her lip.

"Shouldn't _he_ teach you?" Sephiroth was at a loss.

"I don't know where to begin with even asking him."

"So you came to me."

"Please help me."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and dropped his arms, pulling off one of his gloves and placing his bare hand on her head. He caressed her curly auburn hair and rubbed it between his fingers. It was so soft!

"You're absolutely certain it's _me_ you want to do this?"

"I trust you."

"That's all I needed to hear."


	2. Chapter I: The Mission

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter I: The Mission **

If only this moment could last forever. Aerith looked over at Zack as he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She loved it when he'd come visit her in her church andi sit with her as she mothered her flowers. She wished that he'd never leave and that life would continue on like this forever.

He sighed dreamily and turned his incredible blue eyes up to her. A grin spread across his lips and he raised his hand to caress her cheek. Aerith purred at the touch and she leaned downward to kiss him tenderly.

"You're lips taste like honey." Zack whispered as she pulled away from him.

Without replying, she lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest.

_I love you_, she wanted to say, but she was afraid to. He was her boyfriend and they'd been dating for months, and yet…she still couldn't bring herself to say what she felt in her heart. She was in love with Zack Fair, but she was afraid that he didn't really feel the same way. She wanted him desperately in so many different ways, she wanted him to be her lover forever, she wanted him to hold only her and see only her. She wanted to be him to be her first partner, and to be his wife.

But she couldn't say it. So she contented herself with living in the moment, enjoying his company as knowing that at least for now, he was her own.

Then his cell phone rang.

It rattled in his pocket and with an excited hand; he sat up right to take the call. Aerith went back to her flowers as Zack answered.

"Hello?...Hey! What's up?"

Aerith could hear the person chattering on the other end, though couldn't make out any coherent words.

"Oh yeah, sure!"

Zack sure seemed excited about something.

"So...oh, ok…" He paused and looked over his shoulder at Aertih. She pretended not to notice. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Aerith turned back to him. Her eyes were questioning.

"Hey, sweetheart, I have to go. Lazard's got an assignment for me."

"Will you be long?" She stood.

"Maybe a day or so. Don't worry; I'll be back in time for our date on Saturday night."He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a loving embrace. The pair shared a sweet kiss and he was on his way.

"Be careful!"She called out to him as he headed out the door.

"I've got my phone; if you need me call me!" He replied as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth yawned heaviily as he leaned back against his desk, clipboard in hand. This would be another long day. He could feel the minutes ticking by like hours and all he wanted was to take a hot shower and relax in his house. He looked over at Lazard who had been on the phone to Zack moments before and rolled his eyes at the blonde's outfit of the day...purple and mauve...he sighed and wondered if the guy was colorblind.<p>

"So...what do you have planned for tonight?" Lazard asked as he rested his chin on the back of a gloved hand.

"Not a clue." Sephiroth murmured, "Perhaps I'll just stay in and watch television."

"Sounds nice."

The doors opened and Zack came marching in.

"Zack Fair reporting for duty!" Zack announced with cocky enthusiasm.

Lazard smirked at him and reached for a thick packet that lay upon his desk. "Nothing too exciting this time, Zack. Just a quick trip to Kalm. It seems there's a monster wreaking havoc near the town, I need you to go in a take care of it."

"That's all?" Zack seemed a little put off with such a routine mission.

"That's all." Lazard said with a nod. "Two Turks will be joining you, along with a pair of infantrymen."

"Why are the Turks getting involved with something like this?" Zack scratched his spiky raven head.

"To keep an eye on you." Sephiroth snorted.

"Huh?"

"It seems you've been neglecting your responsibilities lately."

"How do you mean?" Zack became a little more than slightly aggitated.

"You've been leaving the building while on duty and without permission, missing days of work, and furthermore, you insist on returning late and taking your merry time responding to calls such as this one." Sephiroth summerized with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, so?" Zack crossed his arms and seemed to pout.

"_So_," Sephiroth growled, "we're sending them to make sure you behave."

"So who's it gonna be?"

"Tseng and Cissnei." Lazard spoke up.

Zack seemed to cheer up a little. "Oh, well that's alright, I guess." He rocked back and forth on his heals. "And...the infantrymen?"

Lazard looked at his file. He said the name of some guy of little to no consequence and then made Zack's day. "...and Cloud Strife."

"Cloud? Cloud's coming?" Zack looked like he was about to hug him.

"Yes, but you two better not get carried away; don't think we forgot about how you two got drunk and tried to race a pair of mountain chocobos over the ocean."

Zack thought back to that time and grinned at the memory.

"That was exceptionally irresponsible, and not to mention that the boy is in deed under age."

"Umm...yeah...I remember getting written up for that."

"Yes...and you were laughing the entire time." Sephiroth grumbled.

"So anyway," Lazard began, "I'm sending the boy with you so you may prove to us that you're really worthy to be wearing that uniform."

"I won't let you down, Sir."

"Heh, we'll see."


	3. Chapter II: Passing the Time

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. When I originally wrote this chap, it was a lot better; especially the dialogue between Zack and Cloud. But as fate would have it, my computer gave it up and I had to type it again. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter II: Passing the Time**

Zack waited anxiously for Cloud and the Turks to show up. He paced around the bay until he saw a familiar flash of blonde making its short little way toward him.

"Cloud!" Zack laughed as his friend approached.

Cloud smiled brightly and ran up to meet Zack the two high-fived.

The rest of their little team showed up momentarily.

"How's it going, Zack?" Cissnei asked as she came up to him.

"Pretty good. How's it with you?"

"Good, just goin' to work and home again."

"I hear that!"

"So, this mission...think you can handle it?" She teased.

"What? This'll be a cinch!"

* * *

><p>Heavy, exhausted footsteps resounded through the hall as Sephiroth made his way back to his assigned quarters. <em>Paperwork...training grunts...<em>one or the other but not both in the same day. His brain and body were both beat.

He fumbled the keys a little as he attempted to open the door. With a heavy sigh he shoved open the obsticle and flipped on the light.

The sound of folding leather and the heavy clanking of armour pauldrons falling to the floor filled the room as he staggered into the bathroom. A shower was in fair order. He was more than eager to feel the refreshing water engulfing his body and he smiled in anticipation.

The shower turned out to be more than refreshing; it was invigorating! The hot water eased the ache in his muscles and he breathed a sigh of joy and relief.

Upon emerging from the narrow cubicle, Sephiroth found himself rejuvinated, energized. He pulled on a pair of pants and went to his livingroom and flopped down in front of the television just as he'd promised earlier. As he was just beginning to become interested in the program he was watching, his cell phone rang.

_No! Not right now_...but he reached for it anyway.

"_Hey Seph_..." Came a sensuous purr from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Scarlet."

"_What are you doing right now?"_

"I was watching TV when you called."

"_Are you alone?"_

"Yes."

_"Can I come over?"_

"Yes."

Sephiroth smirked as he closed the phone. Scarlet wasn't the grandest of company and her conversation lacked severely...but, she did have a rockin' body and when she asked permission to visit him privately, they didn't do much talking.

Scarlet arrived shortly and Sephiroth greeted her without even bothering to dress; he'd be naked soon anyway, so there really wasn't much point. He opened the door for her and felt himself grow hard at the sight of her in her signature crimson gown with the plummetting neckline, black back-steam stockings, and red pumps. She looked mouthwatering as always.

"Evening, Scarlet."

Within minutes of being there, Sephiroth had her stripped and bend over the sofa, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. One of his hands was in her hair, pulling at it harshly; the nails of the other dug into her backside and maybe offered her a spank or two...she liked it rough. The room was dark and full of breathy gasps and moans, and maybe a few screams here and there.

"Oh...Sephiroth!" She cried as he yanked her back against his chest. He bit her neck and grabbed her ample breasts, squeazing and massaging them vigorously. "Kiss me..." Scarlet tried to twist around to press her lips to his, but he just tossed her back down and continued to fuck her.

It was 3:00 am before Sephiroth sent Scarlet on her way.

As said prior, Sephiroth never refused the request of a woman...however one request he could not..._would_ not...grant was that of a kiss, just as Scarlet had tried to steal earlier. Sephiroth just did not kiss. Not that the desire to press his lips to another did not arise in him, but he believed that kissing was on a level of intimacy much higher than that of a casual fuck. He believed that people had sex because they were aroused...and kissed because they were in love. It was a quixotic notion and maybe a little "pansyish", but Sephiroth held true to it and refused to grant this kind of favor.

When she'd finally left him be, Sephiroth took another shower to get the love stink off of him. What a day...what a night! He leaned his forhead against the cold, wet tiles. He hated the sexual etiquette followed when Scarlet visited him. He enjoyed laying with her, that much was true, but he couldn't stand to have her around any longer than it took to do the deed. It had been fun, but he'd had enough. Besides, the thought of cuddling her in their "after-glow" twisted his stomach. It wasn't that he hated Scarlet, it was just that he didn't _like_ her. Granting her great sex was enough.

There were times when he _did_ want to bask in the after-glow and whisper sweet nothings into the ears of his lovers, but the problem was that the women he _wanted_ to cuddle didn't want him to, and the women he _didn't_ want to cuddle - like Scarlet - he'd have to shove out the door!

It was hell.

Sephiroth shut off the water once more and headed to bed. As he lay back, damp hair clinging to his skin, he suddenly felt lonely. He slid a hand over to the space beside him and gulped. He wished there was a woman right there, someone to hold...he entertained the thought of calling Scarlet back and having her spend the night like she'd wanted...but he wrinkled his nose. No, that's not what he really wanted. He wanted someone permanent, not just a casual lay here and there, but someone to really be with, someone to be his companion...maybe even someone to kiss.

* * *

><p>"So...this monster, do you think it'll be hard?" Cloud asked as they entered the Kalm area.<p>

"Not at all," Zack laughed, "Just lemme at'im!"

"I'm sure you'll take it down in five minutes flat!" Cissnei sang with flattery.

Zack looked back at her and flashed her a handsome grin.

Cissnei blushed and fought to suppress her own smile. Zack was so handsome and by far her best friend. She'd liked him from the moment she'd met him and they'd been close since then.

Tseng cast an eye over her. Really, only one Turk should've accompanied Zack, and it was _Cissnei's_ assignment. But given their friendship, Tseng tagged along to make sure that was all it was.

Friendship between Turks and SOLDIERS was encouraged, however romantic relations were strictly forbidden. So, Cissnei, being a female, had to be careful of how their relationship was percieved. Tseng knew he could trust them, but he felt the need to go with her to not only make certain that there no "improper intimacies" but to keep her reputation intact. If word got around that a female Turk was "alone" with a SOLDIER, things could turn ugly for both of them. And both Cissnei and Zack were _his_ friends as well.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder at Cissnei. She was pretty, he thought, he also thought she was really sweet and nice but she was tough too. She reminded him of someone...someone who he had fond feelings for. He placed a hand on his helmet and smiled warmly at the thought of the photograph hidden beneath it.

* * *

><p>The troop arrived in Kalm sooner than expected. None of them saw any monster the whole way there and looked back and forth to one another as if asking for answers.<p>

"This place looks pretty peaceful to me." Cissnei observed as they walked toward the inn where they'd be staying.

The rooming line-up was as such: Zack and Cloud, Cissnei and Tseng, second rifleman and driver. Fair and reasonable.

As the rest of the crew went up to their rooms, Zack phoned Lazard to confirm their arrival and to inform him that there was no monster in the area. Lazard merely instructed him to hand tight and await orders. Zack closed his phone and crossed his arms.

Strange.

But, with a shrug, Zack headed up to his room, finding Cloud sitting on the bed. Cloud was staring intently into his helmet, obviously finding something extremely interesting.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Cloud looked up, startled. "Nothing." He blushed and set the helmet aside.

"What's so interesting in there?"

"_Nothing_." He insisted.

"Oh come on." Zack reached for the helmet and grabbed it before Cloud could even blink. He looked into it and found a photograph of a very pretty girl staring back at him. She had long dark hair and fair skin, and her eyes were the shinniest rubies he'd ever seen. "Whoa! Who's the babe?"

"She's nobody. Give it back!"

Zack didn't buy that for an instant. He raised the helmet high out of Cloud's reach and inquired again. "What's her name?"

Cloud scrambled for the photo, looking like a frightened monkey as he jumped up and down trying to snatch it back.

Zack just laughed. He handed the stolen item back to his young friend and flopped down on his bed. "So? What's her name?"

"She's nobody." Cloud hid the helmet away so that Zack wouldn't take it again.

Zack wouldn't accept such an answer; he knew full well that the girl in the picture was worth more to him than that. He knew she was special to Cloud just the way that Aerith was him. Zack sat quietly for a moment, eying the blushing boy and then got up and headed for the door. He turned back to his friend and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, have fun and nice work." He winked at him and stood in the hall for a while. _Just let him get it out of his system_, he thought with a grin as he whipped out his phone. With the push of a single button, Zack dialed his own darling and smiled as her voice sounded over the line.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey honey." Zack breathed with relief.

_"Sweetie! Where are you?"_

"I just made it to Kalm."

_"Kalm? Why'd they send you there?"_

"I can't tell you that, precious; it's classified." Zack sat down on a bench and leaned his back against the wall. Aerith seemed to moan in dismay and then perked back up.

_"Will you be home for Saturday?"_

"Yeah, most probably."

_"Good. How are you doing then?"_

"Alright, I can't wait to get back home though; I miss you already."

_"Oh...sweetie..." _

"Well, I have to go now, honey. Can't let them catch me making personal calls on the company phone."

_"Okay. I'll see you later." _

"Bye, baby."

Zack closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He wanted nothing more than to go home and be with Aerith.

Cloud appeared momentarily and admitted him back into the room. Zack grinned mischievously.

"So? How'd it go?" Zack teased as he flopped down on his bed.

Cloud only blushed.

"You gonna tell me her name?"

"Her name is Tifa."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No, just a girl from my town."

"Huh? Not your girlfriend? Then why're you pining away over her? Why don't I just take you down to Wall Market and get you some tail?"

Cloud laid down. "No, I can't be unfaithful to her."

"Why not? If she's not your girl..."

"She's not my girlfriend, but I can't be unfaithful. Dude...I think I'm in love with her."

Zack smiled. "She's really pretty, man."

"Thanks."

"When you go home, you should ask her to be your girl."


	4. Chapter III: Still Passing the Time

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. This chapter is kind of short, but oh well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter III: Still Passing the Time**

Sephiroth yawned heavily once more as he leaned against his desk. Once again he was suffering from a another terrible day on the job.

"You look miserable." Lazard smirked.

"I had a late night." Sephiroth moaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Scarlet?"

"Yes."

"You seem extra tired lately, has she been wearing you raw?"

"No...it's nothing."

"Obviously not; you aren't the type of man to be so tired all the time. I think you need some time off."

"I'm fine."

"If you insist."

Sephiroth tossed his work on his desk.

"I'm going home."

Lazard didn't argue, in fact, he said nothing at all. Sephiroth definately needed some mental health time; it was starting to become a physical problem.

Sephiroth trudged lazily back to his room; bed was clouding his mind. As he opened the door, he found his bedroom door standing wide open and a dim light glowing from inside. He didn't recall leaving anything turned on, so excercising caution, Sephiroth skulked up to the door, fully expecting to encounter a burglar or something.

But what met him was far more pleasant than a robber. Lying on the bed, surrounded by dozens of glowing candles was Scarlet and another beautiful woman, naked and glistening.

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide and his entire body went rigid. His grip on Masamune loosened and the sword fell to the floor with an echoing clank. The dark-haired woman giggled and Scarlet slid from the bed, approaching Sephiroth with a sly grin on her face.

"Hey Seph." She purred. "Sorry to surprise you; your door was open..."

"Scarlet," He sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm really tired."

"Hush." She placed her fingers on his lips. "Let us do the work. You only have to sit back and enjoy." She pushed him down into the chair across from the bed before returning to her friend. "This is Terra, by the way."

The woman called Terra blew a kiss to Sephiroth before sitting up to recieve Scarlet.

Sephiroth relaxed against the chair, taking in the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two beautiful women were naked and on his bed, having sex all for his entertainment. Scarlet was really doing a number on her friend, who was moaning so loudly, Sephiroth was certain others could hear. The dark haired beauty opened her chocolate eyes and locked her gaze with Sephiroth, who felt himself suddenly becoming so constricted in his pants. Without ceremony, he shed his clothing, his lust fueled by the way that woman stared him down.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zack." Cissnei chirped as she presented him with a snowcone.<p>

"Thanks!" Zack shot her an awesome smile and took the icy treat.

Cissnei sat down beside him and smiled sweetly as she watched him from under her hair. Oh...why did the Goddess have to make such a gorgeous man? Never before had she met a man that was so handsome not inside and out? He was so easy-going and fun to be around, she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather spend her time with.

"So where's Cloud?" She asked casually.

"Oh, he's off being Thunder Cloud right now." She looked at him questioningly.

"You see, he's got this picture of a girl - "

Cissnei tossed up her hand. "TMI, Zack!"

They remained quiet for a few seconds before they both were infected with the giggles. _Thunder Cloud_...now that was pretty funny. As their laughter died down, Cissnei smiled brightly at him, her heart felt strange just then as he too smiled beautifully. Zack had a sudden strange feeling in his gut as he eyed her pearly whites, and the way her amber eyes sparkled. Cissnei was so beautiful, especially when she smiled like this. The sad part was, that he'd never really noticed before.

She saw the way his expression softened and she knew she must have blushed. Turning way from him, Cissnei hopped to her feet.

"Well, this town won't defend itself!" She sang as she ran off to wherever.

Zack was left by himself. He looked down that tasty snocone and she'd given him and questioned whether or not he wanted to finish it. Why did he suddenly feel so bad? Only a moment ago, he was laughing like all was right with the world...but now...

He tossed the snocone in the trash.

Cissnei returned to her room, thankfully Tseng wasn't there. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and she felt so hot and kind of ill. Stripping down, she hopped in the shower hoping the cool water would sooth her heightened nerves.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared up at the ceiling from under heavy eyelids. Scarlet had long gone, leaving Sephiroth alone with the other woman. For the first time in a long time, he got to cuddle in the afterglow.<p>

The woman had fallen asleep and she was lying across his chest, her long dark curls spilling over the bed like chocolate syrup on a gourmet cake. Her strawberry lips were turned up in a delicately painted grin, and her peanutbutter skin was creamy smooth beneath his fingers.

Sephiroth enjoyed this moment, knowing it wouldn't last. He knew that sampling this divine morsel would cost, and troubled his mind further as he questioned who would fit the bill. Scarlet had money, but she was cheap, so Sephiroth made a mental tally of how much money had in cash.

As he twirled on of her curls around his fingers, Sephiroth felt the beauty stir.

She sat up and stretched luxuriously, giving Sephiroth a perfect view of her enticing breasts. She looked at him and smiled bfore checking the clock. The day was still young, as the sun had not yet set, but she'd already been there since noon.

"I should be going." She slid from the bed and gathered her clothes.

"So soon?" Sephiroth was unhappy to see her go.

"Sadly." She dressed quickly; her attire being a black mini dress and a pair of black patent-leather stilettos. "It was fun though, but I have other clients waiting."

"How much do I owe you?" Sephiroth started to reach for his wallet.

"No charge." She halted him. "She paid her amount already. Besides, did I please you?"

"Greatly."

"Then that's all I need, after all...it's always been a dream of mine to sleep with the Great Sephiroth."

She slipped into her shoes, blew him a kiss, and showed herself to the door.

Sephiroth rolled back into his pillows and rolled over away from the door, curling himself into a fetal position. That woman was so beautiful and seemed very nice. He wanted to know her and contemplated running after her, to take her into his home and tell her that she nolonger had to be a Lady of the Evening. But when he heard the front door slam shut, he shut his eyes and fought back the impending tears.

Life was so unfair...Love was not meant for him it seemed. He knew that woman was a fan of his, but all she wanted from him was sex...he'd hoped she'd be one of his fans that actually wanted to be friends...

Sex is fun for a while, but it gets old fast. Sephiroth enjoyed the life of a playboy in his youth, but at age 31, he was ready to settle down and get serious...the only issue was nobody seemed to want return the favor.


	5. Chapter IV: The Woman in the Red Dress

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I've probably revised this chapter a half a dozen times, and it's still not really the way I would like it, but I don't hate it either XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter IV: The Woman in the Red Dress**

Tseng had watched stealthily as Cissnei chatted with Zack. He observed from a far though could hear them clearly. After Cissnei left Zack, Tseng slipped away from his hiding place.

He opened his phone and dialed Lazard.

"Negative." Was all he said before hanging up.

Truth be told, there was nothing worth doing on this mission. There was nothing threatening Kalm and no reason for Zack and Cissnei to be there. But Tseng has his own mission to complete...and so far, turned up no results.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth dragged himself back to work.<p>

He'd not bothered to make himself look good that morning. He'd slipped into his armor lazily, and not even bothered to shave or brush his hair. He just didn't have the drive to do it today.

For the past month, Sephiroth had been feeling downright awful. He was having trouble sleeping...or sometimes sleeping too much, abnormal eating habits, and finally had no energy or any will to do anything. All these traits were not like him at all.

As soon as he entered the Director's office, Lazard's jaw dropped.

"What in the world happened to _you_?"

"Nothing..." Sephiroth groaned as he sat down.

"I think you need to see a doctor."

"Anyone, but Hojo please." Sephiroth wasn't even in the mood to argue. "So what of Angeal's little puppy?"

"Nothing yet, Tseng sees nothing that could condone a write-up or termination."

"I told you there was nothing going on."

"Hmm...you're probably right, but I still want them observed, I'm planning to send them to Junon next."

"You're wasting company time and money, not to mention manpower. Zack is a compulsive rule breaker, that's true, but I seriously doubt he'd put his job on the line. That kid has been working hard to get where he is today."

"I know that, but does _she_ care about that?"

"Lazard, give it up."

"Visit the infirmary and I'll consider it."

Sephiroth growled under his breath and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"So what's wrong with me?" Sephiroth sighed indignantly as the doctor assessed his symptoms.<p>

"Well, it appears you're suffering from depression."

"Depression? I'm not depressed." Sephiroth was in utter denial...Of course he was depressed, though there was no real cause for it. Abnormal sleeping habits, abnormal eating habits, withdrawal from human contact, inability to concentrate and so on...

"I'm going to prescribe-"

"No thank you." Sephiroth got up and strode out of the room, "There's_ nothing_ wrong with me! _Scarlet_ just keeps me up at night!"

Sephiroth didn't even return to work. He just went straight back home and crawled into bed. Sleep was just too good right then. As he rolled over, he suddenly felt so sad for no reason at all. His stomach did somersaults and his chest tightened up. His throat constricted and the next thing he knew, he was crying uncontrollably.

He tried to contain his voice, but that just made it worse. So finally, he just let it go without reserve. The quicker he let it all go, the better.

Within just a few minutes he was lying there, breathing heavily, trying to stay perfectly still. The room was silent and dark and it made his eyes grow heavier and heavier...

_BLING! BLING! _

His cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He didn't even bother to be formal about it.

_"So what did the doctor say?"_

"Apprently I'm depressed."

He hung up.

_BLING! BLING!_

"What?"

"Sephiroth, Sir, we've completed scouting the town and its perimeter. There's no sign of any disturbance in the area."

"Return to ShinRa."

He hung up.

_BLING! BLING!_

He ignored it.

_BLING! BLING!...BLING! BLING!_

He threw the phone at the wall.

* * *

><p>"What a let down!" Zack complained as they headed back to Midgar. "What was this all about, anyway?" He turned to Tseng who sat quietly in the back of the truck.<p>

"I don't know." Tseng made full eye contact with him briefly before turning to look out the window.

"Think it was just a false alarm?" Cloud suggested innocently. "You know, a prank or something?"

"I guess." Zack pouted all the way back to the city. He was really hoping to show off and try out his new materia that he'd found.

Cissnei said nothing, she just sat back and stared at the back of Zack's head. His obsidian spikes fluffed over the back of the seat and she fancied playing with it. But she stilled her hand, instead she just looked ou the window.

"It's alright Zack," She chirped, "There'll be other missions."

"Right."

It was terrible to see Zack upset. But Cissnei knew he'd be fine later. She continued to stare at him from under her hair, her heart thumping excitedly in her chest. She gulped heavily._ My god...why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I tell him I..._She ripped her thoughts from him. She shouldn't even be thinking of such a thing, she could be terminated from Shinra if she and Zack were to become an item...furthermore, Zack already had a girlfriend. _Why can't I be his girlfriend...Because you're a Turk, that's why, and it's not allowed for you to date a Soldier._ _Maybe, I should quit my job? I can't do that, I was raised inside Shinra and I'll die in Shinra... _She bit her lip and shook her head a little, trying to force her mind to focus on something else. But that was impossible, just lately all she'd been able to think about was the raven beauty sitting in front of her. Since she met him, she was uncertain of how she'd managed to live her life without him. He was everything she'd ever wanted. He had the best personality and looks to go with it. But she didn't feel like she was up to his standards. She'd seen Aerith, since the Turks were in fact keeping an eye on her. But what did Aerith have that Cissnei didn't? She compared herself to her unconciously. Aerith was beautiful, she had style, she had class - even for a girl living in the slums...and Cissnei felt inferior to her, she didn't think she was as pretty, she lacked personal style and...personality all together...or atleast she felt that way.

That night, Cissnei sat on her couch watching TV. She was dressed in a large T-shirt and a pair of tiny shorts while she ate a microwave meal as her dinner. She'd been invited to go to a bar in town that night, but she wasn't interested in the man that'd asked. As she sat there, she sort of regretted turning him down. It would've gotten her a free meal at least, and the guy wasn't bad looking and seemed nice enough...but she couldn't get her mind off of Zack Fair. It was utterly stupid for her to be so caught up in a guy, but she couldn't control how she felt about him. She'd hoped it would've been just a passing infatuation and nothing more...but the feelings didin't go away. When she looked at him, her heart beat furiously in her chest, her stomach did somersaults and she felt like she'd pass out just thinking about him.

Getting up to toss the plastic tray in the trash, she then went to her mirror where she removed her shirt and shorts. Assessing herself, she noticed that her face was not as beautiful was Zack's girlfriend, and her figure was less than what many men desired. She had perky but small breasts, and she was slender, but her hips were only a gradual curve, her sides were otherwise straight and boyish. She sulked and went to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth woke up before the sun even had time to set, but it wasn't of his own accord. That blasted phone wouldn't stop ringing! He finally had enough and got up. With two long strides he reached for the phone and grabbed it from the floor.<p>

Scarlet's name was glowing on the screen and he sighed indignantly as he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

_"I was wondering when you'd answer."_ She purred.

"I was sleeping."

_"Huh? During the day?"_

"Yes...during the day."

_"Well, I was wondering if you'd mind some company."_

"Yes, I do mind...actually."

_"Oh...well, sorry."_

Sephiroth felt his stomach gurgle and he knew it was dinner time. Checking the clock, he noticed it was nearing 7 o'clock and he sighed once more, feeling guilty that he spurned her. She'd already hung up, but he dialed her back.

"Yes?"

"Actually, it might be nice if you came over. I was thinking we could go out for dinner."

_"Really?"_ Her voice perked up._ "Where are we going?"_

"How about that fancy place down on Loveless Avenue?"

_"Sounds good. I'll be over in a minute."_

Sephiroth closed the phone and flopped down on the bed, with Scarlet, a "minute" was an understatement. He knew he shouldn't be so cold to Scarlet. He didn't much like the woman, but he didn't really want to be alone.

When Scarlet arrived, she was wearing another red dress, this one was shorter than her usual attire, though shared the same plunging neckline. She smirked at Sephiroth who was dressed handsomely in a black suit, perfectly tailored to his majestic body.

"Ready?" She took his hand and they walked arm-in-arm down from the ShinRa living quarters to Loveless Avenue. The restaurant was simply called Loveless...how _unoriginal_...but it was a world away from the cafeteria at ShinRa and the perfect place to attempt at pretending he was on a date with someone special.

The place was almost too upscale for Sephiroth to feel comfortable...this was the type of place you make reservations for a whole year in advance...But since Sephiroth was _Sephiroth_, they got in without one. Their table was near the window and decorated with a white silk table cloth and a lovely arrangement of roses. They ordered a bottle of champagne and enjoyed with their meal.

"Thank you for taking me out." Scarlet finally said, her voice was soft and almost tender.

"Think nothing of it..." Sephiroth sipped his drink.

"We should go out together more often." Scarlet suggested, brushing a lock of her golden hair back.

Sephiroth watched as her hands gracefully toyed with her hair. Women are so concerned about their looks...but, it was kind of flattering that she wanted to look good for him. His eyes roamed her face, delicately painted and...when she wasn't staring snobbily down her nose at someone...undeniably beautiful. Her neck was long and swanlike, accentuated by the plunge of her gown, which in turn showcased her lovely breasts...Sephiroth could get used to that. His mind rolled with a thought, though he wasn't sure if it was really a good idea. But, it would mean he'd not be lonely anymore.

"Scarlet,"

"Hmm?"

"Would you..." He trailed off when someone caught his eye, a certain young Turk wearing a sleek little black dress. He eyed her for a moment, astonished that Cissnei would be in a place like this, wearing a dress like_ that_. This wasn't exactly her style and it caught him off guard completely. He knew Cissnei since she was little, and never expected her show up there. He wanted to say hello to her, but he saw that she was with someone, so thought better of it.

She...looked so grown up...and...sexy...

"Yes?" Scarlet brought his attention back to her. "You were saying?"

His breath caught and he sought out what he was going to ask her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go steady with me."

"What?" She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're actually asking me that?" She smiled a genuine smile. "Yes."

Sephiroth reached out and touched her hand. He wasn't sure if he really wanted this relationship, but what did he have to lose?

"Good." He smiled at her as she closed her fingers around his.

They hardly remembered the rest of the meal as they were constantly being interrupted by friends and acquaintances who passed by, however a couple of these interruptions were welcome to Sephiroth. Zack and Aerith were among them, as was Cissnei who seemed to be feeling somewhat awkward in the setting. The next thing Sephiroth recalled, he and Scarlet were back at his apartment, doing what they do best.

He had her under him, pressed firmly against the mattress. Her moist folds seemed softer and wetter than normal. Her luscious breasts caressed his chest delicately as she crooned in his ear. Her long legs were wrapped enticingly around is waist, pressing him deeper inside of her.

Sephiroth's lips kissed a trail over her heated skin, their softness causing her to gasp and sigh. His tongue darted out to taste her salty flesh, caressing her throat and chest sensuously. His hands roamed her body, touching everything he could reach. Scarlet raked her nails down his chest, feeling every dip and curve, every ripple of his flexing muscles.

His thick, hard manhood filled her completely, her tight opening pulsing and quivering around it as he drove it in and out of her. Her hips rolled against him with each thrust and her lips sought his own. But he didn't want to kiss her mouth. He just wasn't ready for that.

"Sephiroth...please..." She begged. Scarlet wanted so desperately to kiss him; she was one of the very few who knew of his feelings about kissing, and unconsciously, it was the fact that he denied her that made her want it so badly. That was one reason she accepted his invitation to be his woman. If she were on that level with him, then she could taste his forbidden lips...

"No..." He buried his face in her hair, his thrusts quickening in pace. There was something about the way she begged...it made him feel even more powerful, completely in control of her, and it made his pleasure intensify! As he pulled back to look at her face, he began to feel the sensations beginning to mount, robbing him of his ability to contain himself.

Scarlet too, had felt herself weakening, giving into the rush of ecstasy consuming them both. It started as a subtl warmth in their lower bodies, but soon began to grow and heat up, until it spread like a wild fire under their skin.

This was by far the best encounter they'd had thus far, making them both hopeful for even more amazing sex in the future. As he gazed upon her, he noticed how far more beautiful her face was when she was in the throes of passion and...he...

He locked lips with her. He had nothing to lose after all, except a stupid rule he suddenly felt was better left behind. He'd asked Scarlet to be his woman, and now he felt her worthy of his kiss.

His mouth was so soft! Warm and moist and his breath was sweet to her senses, his tongue was smooth as it whirled around her own, eliciting another spark of fire within her body.

Yes! It was heaven to be Sephiroth's woman! Suddenly his performance was better as was her pleasure, and with his amazing kiss, her climax was an explosion of ecstasy as she screamed out her gratification into his mouth. Sephiroth was close behind her, and with another incredibly powerful thrust, he arched his body, and released his load inside of her.

* * *

><p>Scarlet wandered into Sephiroth's bathroom. She ran a shower and stood beneath the hot water. As she massaged the shampoo into her hair, she grinned with the deepest satisfaction. The last few hours were pure bliss...It hadn't been a whole day yet and already she was feeling the incredible effects of being Sephiroth's lover. She couldn't wait until the others see. Of course everone knew that they'd been sleeping together for ages, but now that they were official and Sephiroth was nolonger available, Scarlet couldn't wait to revel in the rush of jealousy her peers would pour forth.<p>

She slipped back into bed with him. His arm around it's way around her waist and he held her to his chest. It indeed felt nice to have a woman beside him as he slept. He could get used to having her there constantly. Her warmth was welcome as was her weight and the smell of her freshly bathed body pleased his senses. Kissing her had not been as painful as he'd imagined it would be, she did not disgust him as badly as he'd once felt, so he kissed her again, leaving her quivering lips satisfied once more. She snuggled into his chest and the two of them finally fell asleep tightly cocooned in his soft sheets.


	6. Chapter V: The Woman in the Pink Dress

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Ok, in case anyone gets confused, this chapter, the one before it and the next chapter are all happening at the same time, it's just from different points of view. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter V: The Woman in the Pink Dress**

As soon as they returned to Midgar, Zack was on his way to visit Aerith. They had a date that night and he was worried that he'd have to cancel due to being in Kalm, but fortunately, Sephiroth allowed them to return that afternoon. Zack had to hot-foot it back to his quarters to grab something to wear, stuffing his clothes in a bag before dashing back out the door. He didn't even bother to report back to Lazard in person, instead, he called him and left a message on his answering maOchine. Completely against protocol...

"They can just bite me!" Zack laughed as he ran through the streets of Midgar toward the train station. It would be a good 15 minute ride to the Sector 5 Slums where Aerith lived with her mother, so he had his ticket ready and hopped onto the train almost too fast for the conductor to see him.

As he boarded, he showed his ticket to the conductor and took a seat. He laid the bag in his lap and sighed with contentment at the prospect of seeing his sweet pink rose in just a few short minutes. He smiled and closed his eyes, evisioning her beauty. Her ivory skin, that chestnut hair, those instense green eyes! He felt himself rise...It was good think he had that bag in his lap; his mind traveled across her body, undressing her. They'd been dating for what felt like forever and he'd not yet made love to her, or even seen her naked for that matter, so he had to imagine what she looked like. Her body, in his mind's eye, was snowy white like a callalily, and her breasts were round and soft, her little pink nipples like cherries. Her long slim legs and...he dared think about her tiny, tight femininity...He liked what he imagined. The sweet red lips of her womanhood perfect like a rosebud, unopened, untouched, and _untainted_...Putting that way, Zack liked the idea of letting her remain a virgin. She'd be forever pure and innocent. But his engorged member protested. He wanted to explore that untouched region and conquer it. But would she let him? It's not like he hadn't tried before; Zack had made it clear more than once that he wanted to have sex with her.

"I'm just not ready for _that_ yet." Aerith would say meekly, a blush rushing over her cheeks.

Regardless of being turned down and time and time again, Zack remained faithful to his sweet little flower. There was just something about that woman that he couldn't betray. But his libido was through the roof and he needed coital contact; his hand sometimes just wasn't enough. Zack had more than once toyed with the idea of going to Wall Market and visiting the Honey Bee Inn...but, wouldn't that be the same as cheating on Aerith? He just couldn't do that. He cared about Aerith too much to do that to her.

When the train finally arrived at its destination, Zack bounded off the train and ran straight for Aerith's house. It was only a five minute walk, but he ran like lightning right to her doorstep. Without even stopping to catch his breath, he banged on her door. His heart was only racing from pure excitement of seeing his sweetheart.

Aerith's mother, Elmyra, answered promptly.

"Zack, you're a bit early." She chirped as she allowed him inside.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." He smiled and set his bag down on a dinning chair.

"Well, have a seat, I'll go get Aerith." Elmyra hopped up the stairs toward her daughter's room.

As she opened Aerith's door, she found her sitting on her bed, fiddling with the hem of her gown and watching the clock.

"Dear, you have a caller."

"Huh?" She snapped her head up at her.

Playfully, Elmyra placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, "Hmm, he just came out of nowhere, I couldn't begin to know why he's here, but he's wearing a Soldier uniform..." Her tone was sing-song, clearly playing at being clueless.

"Zack!" Aerith leapt off her bed, "He's early...and I'm not even dressed yet!" She paused briefly, but finally opted to run downstairs.

"Sweetie!" Aerith lunged at him, leaping in his arms excitedly. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, Aerith." Zack relished in the feeling of holding her in his arms. She fit perfectly in his arms, like she was specially made to be held by only him. "I missed you too, Honey."

They shared a tender kiss, enjoying the feel of each other's lips. It had only been a couple of days, but to both of them it felt like an eternity.

"Ahem." Elmyra cleared her throat. "You kids need to get dressed if you're going out. And, by the way, Zack? You're not going out like _that_ are you?"

"Oh, no ma'am, I've got a change of clothes." He lifted his bag.

"Actually, I meant are you going out all hot and sweaty like that? You need to shower."

"Uh...right." He let Aerith off his lap and started up the stairs with his bag.

"Wait a minute, Mr." Elmyra grabbed his bag. Upon opening it, she found a very wrinkled shirt and pants. "As I suspected." She sighed, "I'll have to iron this while you're showering, it'll be ready for you when you're done."

"Thanks, ma'am." He ran up to the bathroom to clean up.

"So mom...what dress should I wear?" Aerith was stumped. All week long she hadn't given any thought to what she'd wear to such a fancy restaurant.

"You look nice enough now." Elmyra smiled as she unfolded the ironing board.

"No I don't! This is the type of place that has a very strict dress code, they turn people away who aren't dressed right!" She felt a small amount of panic rise up in her.

"Hmm, let me think." She handed Aerith the iron. "Finish up his clothes while I find something for you." She headed upstairs, returning briefly with a garment bag in her arms. "I wore this to a formal dance when I was your age."

She unzipped the bag to reveal a gorgeous pink dress. It was knee-length in the front and cascaded down in a flurry of pink chiffon to an ankle-length train in the back. The cut was A-line and had a satin ribbon around the waist, secured on the side with a silver rose. The sweetheart neck line was held up by two satin straps that criss crossed in the back.

Aerith's mouth dropped open. "Oh, Mom! It's perfect!" She set the iron and Zack's freshly pressed shirt aside and quickly slipped into the dress. It fit like a dream, and she was sure that Zack would like it.

Elmyra grabbed a brush and took down Aerith's hair, brushing out her brown curls over her shoulders. Zack peeked around the corner and saw Aerith standing in the dinning room. She looked like an angel. Making sure his towel was secure around his waist, he carefully stepped down to the landing.

"Pink again?" He teased, causing the women to turn, only to spin back around.

"Zack! Cover yourself!" She tossed his pants at him, a furious blush taking her cheeks.

"I_ am_ covered!" He laughed as he put his pants on. Aerith peeked over her shoulder at him as he buttoned up his shirt. His outfit consisted of a silky white shirt with a pair of form-fitting black pants. He had a matching black blazer over it, completing the ensemble.

"Wow..." Aerith was otherwise speechless. She'd rarely ever seen Zack in anything but his uniform, and to see him dressed up like that was almost dreamlike.

"Ready?" He smiled at her lovingly and put his hand out to her. Her cheeks still as pink as her gown, Aerith took his arm and nodded her answer.

"You kids have a good time." Elmyra practically pushed them out the door. "Make sure she's home at a decent hour!"

"I will, ma'am, I promise."

* * *

><p>Aerith was a little nervous about going up to the Plate. Sure she went there numerous times to sell her flowers, but she'd never gone with the intent to visit such a fancy restaurant. Her heart pounded heavily as she clung to his arm. Her eyes darted all around while Zack checked in for their table. It was the most opulent place she'd ever seen before in her life. It was like a palace! Chandeliers dazzling with millions of crystals hung from the vaulted ceilings and gilded mirrors adorned the ornate walls, making the room seem all the more larger, all the tables were dressed elegantly in white cloths with beautiful floral centerpieces. This was the type of place where one had to mind their manners and observe proper etiquette. A certain level of decorum seemed to be demanded here and she shuddered a little at the thought. It wasn't like she wasn't well taught and lacked breeding, but she was afraid someone would recognize her as the flower seller and therefore know she was from the Slums. Aerith was certain somehow that "Slum Rats" weren't welcome in a place like this.<p>

"Calm down, Honey." Zack cooed gently. "It's alright."

"I am calm." She whimpered softly.

"And that's why you're digging your fingers into my arm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She loosed her grip.

"It's alright, Sweetie." He smiled his handsome smile and she relaxed a little more. There was no reason for her to fear anything. She knew it would be fine and they'd have a wonderful dinner.

Zack kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair for her. As she seated herself she looked down at the menu provided for her. There was so much wonderful food to choose from! Her eyes widened as she stared down her choices.

"Hmm, I can't decide." She muttered quietly, "I don't know what most of this is."

Zack scanned down his menu and sighed with a little annoyance. "Me neither." Then his eyes lit up when he recognized something. How about shrimp primavera?"

"Ok, that's good." Aerith perked back up.

The waiter returned shortly to take their orders.

"This place is incredible." Aerith whispered in awe.

"Yeah...it's a bit much, though. But I thought it was a good change of scenery." He jested.

Aerith only giggled.

"Oh, hey Sephiroth!" Zack stood up as he spotted him. "Hey Honey, come here." He took her hand and led her to where Sephiroth sat with Scarlet. "How's it going, Seph!"

Sephiroth looked up from his dinner and actually grinned a little at Zack. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Just a little frustrated from being sent on a bogus mission, but I'm good!" He pulled Aerith over, "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Aerith!"

Aerith was a little stunned to meet the great Sephiroth, she'd not expected this at all and was somewhat nervous in his presence.

"Pleased to meet you." She squeaked.

"An honor." Sephiroth stood and took her hand, planting a gentlemanly kiss on it. "You are quite lovely, Zack speaks of you night and day."

She blushed madly.

"Zack, you know Scarlet, Scarlet, this is Aerith."

Zack and Aerith regarded her politely. Scarlet acknowleged Zack kindly, though turned her nose up at the sweet young Aerith.

"You're the girl who sell flowers on the street, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Aerith knew she'd be recognized.

"How much do you charge?" Scarlet's tone was almost mocking.

"One gil."

"Just one?" She sneered. "I suppose that's enough, I can't imagine why anyone would pay more."

"Scarlet.." Sephiroth warned her to be polite, but she continued.

"What are you doing with a girl from the Slums, Zack?"

"What's it to you, Scarlet?" Zack snapped, "I can't date who I want?"

"It's not that, I just figured you for a man to be with a girl who shared the same social standing. I never imagined a Solider First Class to be seen with a filthy little girl from the Slums."

Aerith couldn't take anymore and ran out of the restaurant.

"Aerith!" Zack called after her. "This isn't over, Scarlet!" He ran after Aerith.

Sephiroth's eyes flicked from Zack's back to Scarlet, who just casually sipped her champaigne. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered darkly.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I was just..."

"She is Zack's girlfriend, just because she's from the Slums doesn't mean she's not worthy of him. She's a human just like you and I, and you need to remember that." Sephiroth took her hand. "Let's drop this now and enjoy the rest of our meal."

Scarlet nodded. In truth, she felt intimidated by that girl. Aerith had what only Scarlet wished she possessed. She had her youth still, as Scarlet was approaching her mid thirties, already seeing signs of her aging. Aerith was pretty and didn't need pounds of make-up to look good. Scarlet also felt the same sort of intimidation from the Cissnei, who now approached them.

* * *

><p>Zack ran outside to find Aerith crying on a bench. His heart broke at the sight of her as he cautiously approached, wrapping his arm around her. "Aerith, baby, please stop crying." He pulled her head against his shoulder and let her weep for a moment before looking into her eyes.<p>

"You are so beautiful, Aerith." He wiped her tears away with the pad of this thumb. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Tenderly, he trailed his kisses down her cheek and to her neck, where he breathed in her sweet scent.

"What...are you doing?"

"Smelling you."

"Why?" She stifled a quiet giggle.

"You smell good...not filthy at all."

"Why did she have to be so mean?" She whimpered into his chest.

"That's just how Scarlet is." He petted her hair. "She thinks she's better than everyone else."

"I don't think I can go back in there."

"We're not going to." He caressed her cheek and stood. Pulling her to feet, he offered his arm and she accepted it with a smile. "That's my girl." He patted her chin and led her away from the ostentatious site.

"Where then?"

"How about someplace a little more humble?"

Zack and Aerith walked along the busy streets arm in arm until they came the ShinRa building. Aerith was a little nervous about going in there as well, but Zack only smiled once more and led her inside up to the Soldier Housing. His apartment was the end of a long grey hallway, and she wondered if it was dismal as the rest of the building, but as he allowed her entry, she found that his apartment was much nicer than she'd imagined. It was well kept and nicely arranged, it needed to be decorated a little better, but it wasn't bad. There was no need to tidy as everything seemed quite clean.

As they entered, Zack kicked the door closed and tossed his keys into a tray on the table before laying his jacket over a chair. He winked at her as he entered the kitchen. "Make yourself at home, watch TV if you want."

Aerith grabbed the remote and kicked off her shoes before flopping down on the sofa. It was fun to watch television, since her mother couldn't afford one. She flipped through the channels until something interesting caught her eye. It was a home gardening show, and it entertained her while Zack fiddled around in the kitchen. He wasn't the greatest cook, but he hoped what he knew would satisfy her. So he sauteed some shrimp in butter with some bellpeppers and onions while boiling up some pasta. He threw in a few tasty spices and created a cream sauce from the left over butter and a bit of milk and flour. With a dash of white wine and finally combined it with the shrimp and bellpeppers over the pasta.

"Have a seat at the dinning table!"

Aerith hopped up, turning off the TV and seated herself at the tiny round table in the back of the room. Zack appeared a moment later with a candle stick and lit the wicks, before dimming the electric lights. He dissappeared back into the kitchen to reappear with their plates and silverware.

"Well, it's not gormet, but it's shrimp primavera...or...something close to it..." He grinned meekly at her, "I'm sure it tastes so much better than that snobby place."

The meal wasn't what she'd call 5-star, but it was delicious nonetheless. Aerith couldn't be happier than to be alone with Zack in his house, eating something that was made with love.


	7. Chapter VI: The Woman in the Black Dress

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter VI: The Woman in the Black Dress**

Cissnei pulled open her closet door.

She was met immediately with a vast landscape of black suits...Do I really work that much?

There were very few regular street clothes, and even fewer formal dresses. She groaned in dismay, pushing the suits from side to side, searching almost frantically for something to wear. Checking the clock, she noticed it was approaching 6:30 and soon it would be too late to go.

Finally, when she was almost ready to give up, Cissnei came across a very provocative, sleek black dress. She found it to be quite form fitting when she slipped into it, it was a simple design, floor length with a scooped out neckline, 3/4 length sleeves, and almost transparent lace panels in the sides, exposing her pale skin beneath it. No bra...no panties...and it would look smooth and perfect...She couldn't remember where she'd gotten this dress or if it was a gift from someone...who cares?

She grinned when she found a pair of black pumps to match...perhaps it's too revealing for a place like that. She didn't care, if she got kicked out it would serve as a good reason to ditch her date.

The date in question was no one worth mentioning, just an office worker that she had no interest in. In fact she'd already turned down his offer, but decided at the last minute to call him back. She didn't really want to go out, but it beat sitting at home feeling sorry for herself and eating microwaved food.

"You want to go to Loveless Avenue?" She'd asked, when he'd offered to let her choose the place; if she wasn't paying, she didn't really care how much it cost. Her date had been a little hesitant to say yes, but he gave in to her and said he'd be around to pick her up shortly.

So she eyed herself in the mirror. Sexy less than described her in this dress. She certainly didn't look like herself, that was for sure. She left her hair hanging down over her shoulders, but did smooth some blood red lipstick over her lips. That was all she needed, and she looked ravishing.

Her date arrived within a few minutes and almost passed out at the sight of her.

"C-cissnei..." He gasped as he took in the sight of her. "Wow...you look..." He couldn't finish; no words could describe her at that point.

"Let's go." She sighed heavily and continued past him, not really bothering to pay attention to him.

Cissnei wished she was going out with Zack. It just wasn't fair that Turks and Soldiers weren't allowed to date. It was hard enough just to be friends with that man without anyone getting suspicious. Not that their suspicions would be completely unfounded; she wanted to be with Zack and if it got her fired then so be it...But she'd been with ShinRa her entire life, she knew nothing else, so to be fired would be like loosing her family...something else she never actually had.

As they entered the restaurant, Cissnei and her companion were led to the bar, the only place that still had readily available seating. But as they journeyed through the foyer, she caught of a glimpse of the man she desired. Zack was sitting at a table with Aerith. She still couldn't fathom why Zack preferred Aerith over her, he'd known Cissnei longer, had more in common with her, but that pink clad girl still won him over. She kept her eyes glued to them as she passed by, aching on the inside.

She ordered a drink as soon as they were seated; she didn't want to feel that aching in her gut or the heaviness in her chest anymore. It just wasn't fair...

Her dull date tried at conversation, but Cissnei only nodded and acted like she was listening. But she could still see Zack from where she was sitting and kept her eyes rivetted to him, some part of her afraid he'd dissappear. She watched as he called out to Sephiroth and introduced him to Aerith, she watched as Scarlet judged her and sent her running away in tears. Her heart almost lept of out her mouth as she saw Zack run after Aerith. She wished he'd comfort _her_ whenever she cried. But after he vanished from view, she got up and without a word to her date, left the bar and went into the main dinning room to speak to Sephiroth, she didn't know why, but she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned his attention to the familiar voice and was met with a sight pleasing to any male. He'd seen her as she entered the restaurant, but he didn't speak to her, uncertain if her date would approve. But seeing her a second time only strengthened his prior thought that she looked so...there wasn't really a word to describe her.

"Cissnei, you look...amazing." He planted a kiss on her hand just as he'd done with Aerith. She blushed at this attention.

Sephiroth was always the gentleman, but Scarlet found she couldn't stand how Sephiroth showed it.

"Thank you, Sir." She turned to Scarlet. "How are you tonight, Scarlet?"

"I couldn't be better, " She said, "Sephiroth just asked me to be his girlfriend." A vain smirked covered her lips and Sephiroth frowned, suddenly rethinking his offer, but he said nothing.

"Oh, that's great." Cissnei tried to smile sincerely, but she couldn't. _Everyone's got someone except me..._ She shook it off, "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone then, sorry to bother your date."

"It was no trouble at all, Cissnei, I'll see you tomorrow." Sephiroth patted her arm affectionately and sent her on her way with a cheerful "Goodnight."

She nodded with a lopsided smile and strode back off into the bar to finish what's left of her date. She turned deaf ears to whatever it was her annoying companion was blabbering about. She was more than relieved to finally go home, berrating herself the entire time about why she even bothered...

Once back in her apartment and free of her burdensome friend, she tossed her dress and shoes in a corner somewhere before finally falling into bed and burrowing deep under the sheets.

She felt completely tired a moment ago, but as she stared up at the ceiling, she was suddenly awake again. Damn...She sighed indignantly and fussed with her pillows before finally just sitting still. She continued to gaze upward through the darkness and felt her eyes close. She wasn't going to sleep yet, but she hated her plain ceiling so thought better not to keep looking at it.

Instead, she conjured up an image in her mind, one she'd much rather see. In her mind's eye, she saw Zack before her. She imaged him lying naked on a bed, his muscles rippling beneath the white satin sheets, his hardened manhood creating a peak in the fabric. He had a lusty grin across his lips beckoning her to come near. In her vision, she joined him on the bed, their hands caressed one another's bodies, their mouths creating hot wet trails along their skin.

Cissnei's own hands slid across her body as she became caught in her fantasy. She touched every part of herself that she wanted him to touch...her tongue wetted her lips and she moaned out softly when fingers found their way into her moist heat. Her free hand took hold of her breast and she squeazed tenderly. She touched herself the way she wished Zack would touch her and arched her back as his name escaped her lips over and over as if she were chanting a mantra.

But alas, her hands could not please her the way a man could. She craved his touch with all she was and she would not be sated until she'd finally had it.

"Oh...Zack..." She moaned with annoyance as she rolled over onto her stomach. "I want you so bad." She knew he had a girlfriend and would probably never look at her that way, but she hoped, she prayed that one day he'd noticed how she felt about him. "What's she got that I don't?" She mulled over it in her mind, trying to pin-point what it was that Zack found so attractive about Aerith.

Cissnei hid her face in her pillow as she pondered over it, but it wasn't until she was putting on her uniform the next day, did she realize a possible answer. She looked at her reflection with a sense of disdain. She wore a black suit with a white shirt, a black tie, and a pair of black boots. How...manly...she looked. That must have been it; Aerith was so much more feminine than she, even her casual attire was boyish in comparison to the Cetra.

With a loud huff, she yanked her tie off and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt - if Reno could get away with it, so could she. Then she opted out of her boots and swapped them for her pumps from the previous night. With this simple change, Cissnei instantly looked more like a woman, the shoes made her legs look longer and shaplier, and the unbuttoned shirt offered a small glimpse at her cleavage. With a final look in the mirror, she strutted off to work.

Perhaps Zack would notice her today.


	8. Chapter VII: A Lesson in Love

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter VII: A Lesson in Love**

"Sephiroth, my man!" Zack chirped in his usual upbeat tone. "What do we have lined up for today?"

"Does it matter? You'll just run off to see Aerith like usual." Sephiroth hissed as he opened up a file on his desk.

"Perhaps..." Zack scratched the back of his head idly.

"By the way..." Sephiroth turned back to him, "...I sincerely apologize for Scarlet's behavior last night."

"Don't sweat it, Aerith and I had a good time at my place."

"I'm glad to hear it." Sephiroth went on about arranging the papers laid out before him.

"_So_..." Zack slurred as he leaned back against the edge of the desk, "...You and_ Scarlet_, eh?"

"What's it to you?" Sephiroth hadn't meant it to sound harsh.

"Easy now, don't get your leather shorts in a twist." He smiled before sitting down across from him. "I was just curious about how that came about."

Sephiroth looked up from his work and looked from side to side, checking to make sure they were alone. Of course they were, as no one dared enter that office uninvited...except of course for Zack. Lazard had a rare off day that day, so Sephiroth was alone. He was a little wary of telling Zack anything, especially about his love life, but who else could he vent to? Zack was a good boy, and regardless of his general disregard for the rules and his daily use as a thorn in Sephiroth's side, he was intelligent and he knew not to go blabbering to anyone about what Sephiroth said.

"Alright." Sephiroth relaxed against his chair and pushed the papers to the side. "Scarlet and I...well...we've been sleeping together for a while now."

"Big secret, General."

"Huh?"

"Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ knows you've been fucking."

"Wha...how...n-nevermind." He relaxed his shoulders. "Anyway, just lately I've been a little out of it, so to speak. I'm sure you've realized that."

"Who hasn't?"

"No matter. The truth is, I've been quite, uh, lonely of late. As strange as it may sound, I've been desiring the company of a woman, not just a sex partner, but...an actual _relationship_ with a woman. I'm weary of being a bachelor. But, when it comes to down to it, Scarlet is the only one that really gives me the time of day."

"So...do you love Scarlet?" Zack leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"What?" Sephiroth's eyebrows knitted and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you really love her, or did you just choose her because she's what was available?" Zack wasn't afraid to display is insolence, but Sephiroth did not seek to punish him for it. Instead, this notion caused him to pause. He hadn't thought on the matter.

"No." Sephiroth stared blankly at the smooth glass surface of his desk. "As a matter of fact, I hate that woman...she makes me feel...miserable."

"Then why, man? Why do you do it to yourself?"

"Good question...I suppose it's because I was hoping that if we were in a romantic relationship, I'd be able to overcome my repugnace for her and see something in her that's...worthwhile."

"For the love of God, Seph." Zack shook his head. "For a certified genius, you are about as dense as a Wutainese fart."

Sephiroth said nothing, only continued to listen.

"Love isn't something you learn or force to make real. Love's gotta come from the bottom of your heart...it just blossom's up outta the very depths of your soul. You gotta feel it in your gut. Love is what you feel when you meet the right woman and you're willing to do anything for her. You'll know it's love when you're willing to give up all you have to please her or to be with her...when you meet that one woman you're willing to _die_ for...that's love." Zack couldn't help but smile as he suddenly thought of Aerith. "That's why I'm always skipping out on work...that's why I'm always going to the church in the slums to see Aerith. I'm so in love with her. I'd give up Soldier to be with her."

"Hmm...a remarkable revelation." Sephiroth grinned darkly.

"Hey now! Don't be gettin' any ideas, that's not an excuse to fire me!"

"Don't worry, I won't fire you. But please do tell, what is it that you love about her?"

"What's not to love?" His lips curled up into another cheeky grin. "I fell in love with her the moment I met her, she was...like an angel smiling down on me. It wasn't her beauty that got me first, in fact, it was her voice. She had a kindness in her voice as she called out for me to wake up. I can't really put my finger on it, but as soon as I heard it, I knew...this is the girl for me. I've never known anyone to be so kind and so pure." Zack seemed to space out as he genuinely spoke from the bottom of his heart. Sephiroth only listened. "She's so innocent, and her heart is so gentle. She demands so little of me and yet I'm compelled to try to give her the world. One day soon...I'm going to make her my wife."

Unbeknownst to both men, Cissnei was standing at the door. She'd heard everything that they'd said. She'd come in right when Sephiroth started and stayed through Zack's heartfelt speech. But it was Zack's confession to marry Aerith that did her in. She really didn't have a chance in hell did she? Zack was too wrapped up in bright pink lace to notice a plain-jane in a black suit. He was her friend, but she knew she'd only ever be just a friend. She wanted to run away at that point, as her heart was in her throat, squeazing tears from her eyes. But they did not breach her eyelids as she knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" Sephiroth called out in a stern voice.

"Sephiroth, Sir, I've brought those employee files you requested."

"Thank you, Cissnei."

"Cissnei! What's up?" Zack beamed at her.

"Oh, not much, I had a late night last night."

"Yeah? Me too, yeah I was out with my girl."

"I was just with a friend." She didn't seem like her usual cheeky self. Zack noticed immediately that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." She regared Sephiroth one last time before turning to leave.

"Hey, Cissnei!" Zack ran after her. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after work, I've got two tickets for Loveless I won from a raffle...so...wanna go?"

She paused. Was he really serious?

"Why don't you take Aerith?" She didn't face him.

"Aerith doesn't care for Loveless...well, actually it's not really my favorite either, but I thought it would be fun to hang out together. Besides, can't let two perfectly good tickets go to waste."

"Wouldn't going out with me be considered cheating on Aerith? Besides, if everyone saw us together they'll think we're dating."

Zack tossed a look at Sephiroth, who just shrugged. "It's not a date." He said matter of factly before looking back to Cissnei.

"And if we're not going on a date, then I'm not cheating on my girlfriend. It's just an adult and man and woman who happen to be friends going to see a play together." He rationalized the situation for her, however instead of reassuring her like he thought he was, he was just breaking her heart even more.

She fiddled the collar of her shirt and her ankles trembled under the pressure of her body forcing her feet down into her shoes...damn heels...she was hoping he'd say something about the way she looked, but, he didn't seem to notice her. However, Sephiroth did notice, and he sensed her distress at Zack's obliviousness. Perhaps there was something to Lazard's speculation after all. There certainly was something going on here that was not allowed. However, unless there was any physical ev idence of a relationship other than co-workers or friends, then there was nothing to be concerned about. Even so...he decided to keep a better eye on them. He was certain that Zack's confession of his love for Aerith was sincere; there could be no doubt...however that didn't necessarily mean he was competely loyal to her...didn't it? Or was he missing something?

"Alright, we'll go." She said abruptly.

"Awesome! I'll be by to pick you up at 7:30 then!" Zack returned to Sephiroth's desk as Cissnei exited the room.

"Who's as dense as a Wutainese fart?"

"Huh?"

Sephiroth laughed at the clueless boy. "It's apparent that Cissnei likes you...as more than just a friend." It was dangerous to plant ideas into this impressionable young man's mind, however it could prove as a key to unlocking the notion Lazard had.

"What? Really?"

"Of course, Cissnei looked especially pretty today, did she not?"

"She looked the same."

"Did she? If I didn't know better I'd think she was trying to impress you. She did wear her uniform differently...slightly less conservative, and she was wearing high heels, she looked very alluring."

"Oh come on, she was probably just trying to change it up a little. Pardon me, but Cissnei is not Scarlet, she doesn't dress to impress and she's not out to get attention. That's a quality I actually like in her."

"Heh...sounds like I hit a nerve."

"I just don't like anyone dissing my friends. Besides, there can't be anything between me and Cissnei; she's a Turk and I'm a Soldier, _duh!"_

"And of course there's Aerith."

"Yeah, I can't leave her."

"What would you do if you were allowed to date Cissnei?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"I'd still be with Aerith."

Sephiroth only grinned thoughtfully. "You're dismissed, go on about your business. Have fun tonight, Zack...and don't do anything you'll regret."

Zack raised an eyebrow at him and headed toward the door. "Hey Seph, if I were you I'd have a serious chat with Scarlet real soon, save yourself while you still can. You and I both know that bitch is bad news."

As Zack left, Sephiroth reclined back in his chair and sighed heavily. "Who'd have thought that Angeal's little puppy would give me a lesson in love?"


	9. Chapter VIII: The Kiss

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Once again, I've been super late in updating this piece. Sorry for the delay you guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter VIII: The Kiss**

Zack rolled onto his side as he lie on the floor watching Aerith care for her beloved flowers. She was so careful with each individual bloom it was like watching a mother tend to her children. His mouth lifted into a tender smile and his eyes softened as he observed her.

"So, Zack what you doing after work today?" Aerith asked abruptly, causing Zack's shoulders to tense up before he relaxed once more.

"Actually, I'm going out with a friend of mine." He sighed nonchalantly as he sat up. "I won two tickets for Loveless from a raffle and I asked Cissnei if she wanted to watch the show."

Aerith paused but she didn't look at him. Instead she continued to gaze at the lilies at her feet. "You asked another girl to go out with you?"

"Yeah, I figured since you didn't like that play, that you'd probably say no." Zack was completely clueless about what this meant to her.

"Oh..." She continued to shovel at the soil.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...it's just that you asked another girl to go out with you."

"Cissnei is just my friend, Sweetie." He rushed to her side when he realized that she'd thought wrong about the situation. "It's nothing like what you and I have together."

"That's not the point...it's that you didn't ask me first."

Zack just didn't get the point of the matter. "Listen, Sweetie, wouldn't you have rather I told you I was going out with my friend, instead of hearing from other people that I was out with another woman?"

She finally turned her luminous green eyes up to him, they weren't brimming with tears, but they did shine with a shimmer of betrayal. "It doesn't upset me that you're going out with another girl...it upsets me that you didn't ask me if it was ok first."

Zack gulped down the hard lump that had formed in his throat and he put his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest he kissed her cheek tenderly and caressed her hair. "I'm sorry, Aerith...I didn't realize it was so important to you."

She only buried her face in his neck.

"I promise from now on that I'll always ask if it's alright with you before I do something like this again."

She nodded softly and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her frantic heart beating gainst his chest and felt his own heart fighting to keep pace with it. He sighed into her ear and felt that this was perfect time to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

"Aerith...Sephiroth and I were talking earlier today...and I...want to tell you something."

Aerith lifted her head and looked into his cerulean eyes, finding within them every trace of emotion he felt for her. The rising jealousy in her heart cooled and she waited for him to continue.

"I'm a Soldier, Aerith...and...because of that...there's a chance that every time I leave here, I might never come back. I could die tomorrow..."

"Zack..."

"Please let me finish." He caressed her cheek and twirled a curl around his fingers. "I just wanted you to know...that...I love you, Aerith..."

His lips trembled as he spoke as did his entire body, he breathed heavily and his heart thundered passionately in his chest. Aerith was dumbfounded; she couldn't believe that he told her that. After waiting months to finally hear those words, she was utterly speechless. The entire world became silent as she sought to voice her reply, but she couldn't. All she could do was lean back into his embrace and let her lips press against his, in the most passionate kiss she'd ever exprience. She loved him with all she was and so much more, but her voice had failed her at the most inopportune moment, leaving her with nothing but her body to reply. But her body did little more than kiss him, she wanted to go further, but a sense of fear gripped her and she was unable to give him what she desired to. Both partners yearned for one another's flesh, to make love there among the flowers in the ruined church and release all inhibitions. But alas, it only ended with that kiss.

And for now...it was just enough.

* * *

><p>That evening, as Zack waiting for Cissnei to come out of her room, he felt a sort of nagging feeling in his chest. He couldn't quite place it, but there was a soreness there that hammered inside of him.<p>

As she entered the livingroom, Cissnei noticed Zack leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his head lowered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice seemed to be back to its usual bubbly self.

He snapped his head up, having not realized she was there. Her face seemed happy and lively, very much unlike earlier that day.

"Not at all! I was just thinking about stuff." He offered a lopsided smile.

The smile however faded into an expression of awe when he realized how she was dressed. Sephiroth's mention of her attire earlier that day unconsciously caused Zack to pay a little more attention to her. She was wearing a blue dress, nothing too fancy, but it accentuated her figure and flared at her hips into a full knee-length skirt. She wasn't wearing make up and her hair was down around her shoulders, but the simple change of dress offered an intesnse transformation. When he saw her at work, Zack saw just another Turk...he looked at her like she was just one of the guys. But now...

"Wow!" He gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks..." A timid blush kissed her cheeks.

"Who'd a thought you'd make such a cute girl?" It wasn't supposed to be an insult, but Zack's mouth sometimes had no cooth.

"I_ am_ a girl!" Cissnei grabbed his cheek and pinched him just hard enough to syphon a small squeal.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his cheek, "What was that for, huh?"

Cissnei just smiled at him, her face was still blushing. She abruptly looped her arm in his and pulled him out of the apartment, "Come on! We'll be late!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stroked his fingers up Scarlet's arm and listened to the soft sound of her breathing. He counted each puff of warm air as her breath hit his chest. She snuggled into his side and became still once more.<p>

Silently, he reflected on Zack's irregularly eloquent speech earlier that day. His heart pattered in his chest as he thought about his relationship with Scarlet. He really couldn't figure why he was with her; he didn't love her, that much was obvious...but it seemed his loneliness outweighed that. He sighed heavily and looked down at her sleeping face. Well...at least she was beautiful...and a good fuck...so, he supposed it wasn't a total loss.

As he wandered through his mind, his thoughts fell upon Cissnei. She was a truly delightful creature. Not only was she a pretty little thing, but she was sweet, polite, and radiated a kind of warmth rare to many. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smug grin and he rolled Scarlet onto her back. She stirred a little and opened her eyes to gaze up at him.

"Sephiroth..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a lazy kiss. He obliged her, but she fell back to sleep abruptly. Pulling back, Sephiroth slowly slid away from her and got up. The evening was still young, and he didn't feel much like sleeping early. He dressed and went out onto his balcony.

Leaning against the railing, he looked out over the city. He could see Loveless Avenue, the busiest street in town. Zack and Cissnei were there now. Cissnei...Why did his thoughts keep falling on her? Perhaps he was just wondering if their date..._friendly outing_...was going well. He knew it was pushing the boundaries of a legal relationship, but he doubted either of them would be stupid enough to do anything in public. He was positive they were smarter than that, but he was also certain that Cissnei had deeper feelings for Zack, beyond the approved level. Lazard had been suspecting this for a while, but Sephiroth turned a blind eye to it; his liking for both parties overshadowing the obvious.

He yawned and pushed back his hair.

It wasn't illegal for them to love each other...but it was illegal for them to have a sexual or romantic relationship. After all, you can't help who you love - he thought about Scarlet - or who you don't, for that matter. Sephiroth continued looking out over the skyline, taking in the beauty of the sunset. He wondered if they were having fun at the very least, regardless of any hidden emotions either of them had. He didn't care much for the play, as Genesis drove each verse into his mind repeatedly until he committed it to memory. He could recite each line by heart, verbatim...word for word without skipping a beat. He did like it before...but with Genesis, he recieved too much of it and became bored with it.

"The Gift of the Goddess..." He chuckled beneath his breath, "...I wonder what it really is..." He turned away from the view of Midgar and returned inside. "We'll see how it went in the morning."

* * *

><p>Aerith sat quietly as her mother brushed out her long chestnut hair. Her heart nagged at her and a ball of anxiety rolled around in her stomach.<p>

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Elmyra inquired gently as she eyed her daughter's worried expression in the mirror.

Aerith tensed for a moment before lowering her eyes. "Oh...nothing, Mom."

"Something is obviously bothering you." Mothers always seem to know when something is wrong.

"It's not really anything." Aerith insisted, but she knew her mom wasn't going to let it slide. So she spoke up. "Zack is going out with a friend tonight. A girl."

Elmyra paused in her brushing. "He's going out with another girl?"

"Yeah...but, he said it's nothing to worry about; they're just friends. But...I just get this strange feeling in my stomach."

"Oh?" She continued to brush her long curls.

"It's not that I don't trust Zack, it's that I don't trust the girl." Aerith sighed heavily. She raised a hand over her heart and suddenly felt wistful. "And there's something else...Zack...told me that he loved me."

This caused Elmyra to stop again. She looked at Aerith's reflection once more, this time finding her child's eyes staring back at her. "He did?"

"Yes." She suddenly turned toward her mother and grasped her hand. "Do you not approve of him?"

Elmyra sighed and closed her eyes thoughtfully, only to cast a smile upon Aerith. "Of course I do." She turned her back toward the mirror to finish brushing her hair. "It's just that sometimes I worry. But, I guess all mother's do."

"It's alright, Mom."

"I know it will be. So, don't worry about that other girl, Dear; Zack isn't the type of man to say something only to take it back...if he says he loves you, then I'm sure he really does."

"Thank you."

When Elmyra retired downstairs after Aerith went to sleep, she contemplated her daughter's relationship silently over a cup of tea. Lifting the cup to her lips, she drank slowly, though seemed not to taste the spice or feel the warmth as it ran down her throat. A part of her worried that Zack was two-timing her daughter, but the other part of her heart advised her to worry not. But there was still that nagging sensation that troubled her. Of course she was concerned for the well-being of her child; not wishing for her tender young heart to be broken. But in the back of her mind she was worried that a young Soldier like Zack may grow impatient with a girl like Aerith. To Elmyra's knowlege, Aerith was still a virgin...she'd advised her daughter from a young age, teaching her to be a 'good girl' and to wait until the proper time and place, and at the proper age to give herself over to a man. She worried that if Aerith practiced abstinence, and Zack didn't approve...that he might seek out sex with another girl. This would undoubtedly break Aerith's heart...and in turn, her own.

Elmyra took another sip.

She was worrying over nothing at all, she decided. Zack wouldn't betray Aerith; he wasn't the type of guy to do that. He was a good boy, a nice boy, and cared very deeply for Aerith.

So she finished her tea and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The play was boring, to say the least...not to mention that Zack already knew half of the lines from his previous encounters with Genesis. How can that moron really be obsessed with this? He yawned rather audibly and Cissnei giggled.<p>

"Enjoying the play?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Honestly...I'd rather listen to a Chocobo wark."

"Wanna ditch this?"

"Sure, let's scram." The pair got up and left.

As they left the theatre, they found themselves standing on a busy street with nothing to do. Neither of them had planned on what they'd do after the play...likewise, neither had counted on leaving before it was over.

"So...whatta you wanna do?" Zack asked, as he was completely clueless.

"I don't know." Cissnei just smiled, feeling a little bit devious. "Let's go back to your place and hang out."

Zack was a little put off. "We'd risk getting into trouble." He was all for going out on a limb, but not so much when his career was at risk.

"Too bad." Cissnei sighed, she really wanted to be alone with him, if only for a little while.

"Come on, I'll get us something to eat." Zack led her way from the curb and the pair headed down the crowded street toward a hole-in-the-wall restaurant Zack knew about.

* * *

><p>Zack walked Cissnei home that evening, both feeling relaxed and much less stiff than they were before. They'd enjoyed meaningless though jovial conversation over their late dinner and, by the end of it, felt completely comfortable being together in public. They knew there was nothing wrong with anything they talked about and what did it matter if anyone they knew saw them? This carefree cloud hovered over both of them until they made it to Cissnei's door.<p>

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight, I had a lot of fun." Cissnei chirped brightly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Pleasure's all mine! I'm glad you came with me." Zack flashed that charming smile.

Cissnei felt her heart melt at the sight of that smile. He was so breathtakingly handsome, so perfect to her in every way imaginable. She'd been watching his face the entire evening, completely aware of the way her heart quivered at his every movement. She'd hung onto every word that escaped his lips and found herself unable to tear her attention away from him. She wanted him so badly...in every sense.

"Well, good night then, I'll see you tomorrow."

As he turned to leave, the unexpected happened. Cissnei suddenly, unexpectedly, lost her self-control. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back to her. She then tossed her arm around his neck and planted a solid kiss on his lips. As soon as she realized what she'd done, she ripped away from him, stepping backward into her door. It had almost felt like she was under some kind of hypnosis, unable to control her movements. She clapped her hand over her mouth and they both stared at each other wide-eyed, unsure of what to say or do. It was the first time that Zack could remember actually being truly speechless.

In a panic, Cissnei grabbed the doorknob and struggled to open it, and backed up into her apartment, mumbling a soft, "I'm sorry." As she shut the door in his face.

Zack stood there in shock. Of all the things that could've happened that evening, that was the last thing he'd imagined. Cissnei really felt that way about him? He approached her door, ready to knock and hope to talk to her. But he paused mid-stride. Perhaps it would be a bad idea; she could try to steal another kiss and it could lead to other things...then again, on the other hand, if he didn't seek some kind of closure to this abrupt parting, her feelings might be hurt...he did in fact think he heard a sob coming from the other side of her door.

He didn't know how long he lingered. It could have been a several seconds or several minutes. At length, he regained composure and sprinted down the hallway, heading for his own quarters in a sudden rushing desire to be at home.

* * *

><p>Cissnei sat on the floor, her back to the door, and her knees pulled against her chest. Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks as all her thoughts and emotions flooded her mind. There was no coherence. There was no control. There were only the feelings she kept hidden inside her fragile heart. If there was no more sense left in the world, the only thing she understood was her deep, desperate love for Zack Fair. But even then, she wasn't sure she actually understood it at all.<p>

But through her tears, she lifted her head and looked up toward the ceiling. Unconciously, she raised her fingers to brush along her lips, which then spread into a smile.


	10. Chapter IX: The Guilt

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter IX: The Guilt **

Almost a week passed since Zack and Cissnei had gone out. They hadn't seen much of each other since that night; once or twice, Zack would see her in the hall, but when he'd approach her she'd turn away and ignore him. He could sense her embarrassment, and he was certain that other people could see how different their relationship had been. Sephiroth of course noticed, but chose to say nothing...until it starting eating away at him.

"Zack, what's wrong with Cissnei?" Sephiroth maintained a cool exterior, though inside he was itching to discover what had transpired between them.

Zack's back tensed up when Sephiroth spoke; he'd been leaning against the window frame in the Lvl 49 lounge, staring off into nothing, and certainly hadn't expected anyone to disturb him. He turned his weary cerulean eyes up to his superior, but let them dart throughout the room as if looking for a possible escape route. But he didn't move.

"Maybe you should go ask her yourself." He said finally, turning his gaze back out the window.

"I'd rather hear your version of the story." Sephiroth went to the counter where the coffee pot was, and poured two cups, returning to the table nearest Zack and having a seat. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere until Zack fessed up.

Zack wasn't exactly in the mood for Sephiroth at that moment, but then...it was rare when Sephiroth was in the mood for Zack. He finally joined him after a few seconds, taking the coffee mug in his hands. He didn't lift it to drink, but he felt the warmth eminating through the porcelean.

"I don't know what to say, Sephiroth." Zack hung his head ashamed for what he was about to say. "Everything was going good. We had a great time together and everything seemed ok...But, I don't think it's really my place to tell you what happened."

"So something _did_ happen."

He finally took a sip of his coffee. "I took her back to her apartment, and when we said goodnight, she...grapped me...and sorta hugged me...then she kissed me."

"That's all?" Sephiroth took his first sip aswell.

Zack was a little bit perplexed. Sephiroth seemed so calm; he didn't seem mad at all. "Yeah that's it. Then she went into her house and I left."

Sephiroth just smirked.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" He took another drink. "I had actually anticipated something like this."

Zack was stunned. "You were _expecting_ us to break the rules?"

"Calm down, Zack. I hardly think one kiss warrants your dismissal from Soldier. Consider this your verbal repremand."

"But you're not yelling at me."

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"No."

"Then no one has to know that I didn't. The only way they'd know is if you'd told them. Just like I wouldn't have known you kissed if you hadn't told me."

"What?"

Sephiroth took his mug and headed for the door. "Besides, youths need to explore...and what are rules for if they aren't broken from time to time?" He left Zack to his thoughts.

Zack stared at the door for several seconds after he'd left, unsure of what to make of his parting speech. Finally, he grapped his mug and dumped the contents into the sink. "Damn, that guy is scary...especially when he's being all cryptic and crap...am I in trouble or not?"

* * *

><p>Regardless of what happened or didn't happen, and regardless of his respect and love for Aerith, Zack felt it was better not to tell her what had happened that night. He hadn't seen Aerith since the day before his outing with Cissnei and was actually petrified of facing her. He was nervous that she'd discover his slight mistep of infidelity, but at the same time he was ashamed that he'd been neglecting her. She tried his phone several times, and he'd answered, but cut their conversation short and promised unfulfilled vows to visit her. Could sense her impatience in their last conversation...<p>

_"When are you coming to see me?"_ She'd whimpered over the line.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

_"That's what you said five days ago..."_

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." He hung his head and breathed deeply. "I've just been busy. But I mean it this time, I'm coming to see you for lunch tomorrow."

_"You swear?"_

"I swear."

_"I love you, Zack."_

"I...love you too, Aerith..." He closed the phone.

He didn't know why he felt so guilty. It wasn't like they'd had sex or anything...it was just a kiss...a harmless little kiss. But, it ate away at his heart. He knew that Cissnei was suffering deep inside, he knew that she had feelings for him, and the worst part about it was that he refused to do anything to stop it. He loved Aerith, that much was certain, and he wasn't about to destroy his relationship with this wonderful girl to give his friend what she desired.

* * *

><p>Scarlet sauntered in on Sephiroth and Lazard as they both sat lazily in their office. Both men weren't exactly being idle, but the minor paperwork they had wasn't exactly a top priority and they were only sorting it because they were bored.<p>

"Well," She put her hands on her hips, "This is unlike you." Her voice was reprimanding, though undeserved.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lazard yawned as he adjusted his glasses.

Sephiroth only regarded her silently, he knew she was addressing him alone.

"The Great Sephiroth doing minute office work," She leaned against his desk almost seductively, "Don't you have more _important_ things to worry about?"

"Don't _you_?" He knew she was trying to turn on her charm, but just the past few days he'd been uninterested in her. Sephiroth had pondered long and hard over the conversations concerning love and relationships he'd had with Zack and was feeling a sense of detatchment from Scarlet. He didnt' love the woman...he didn't really even like her, but he tolerated her presence for the sake of companionship, and in turn, all Scarlet seemed to want from him was sex.

She frowned at his inability to fall victim to her. She said nothing, but Sephiroth knew what she was thinking.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming in here and telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing." Sephiroth's voice wasn't exactly condescening, but it was firm and stone cold. "I know the Department of Weapon Development has certainly seen better days...wouldn't you agree, Lazard?"

Lazard raised his eyebrows at him and turned away from them, rather not being part of the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlet took a step back form him.

"I mean that you've been too preoccupied with what should be worried about at _home_...and your work is suffering for it."

Scarlet was about to retort, but Sephiroth dominated the exchange.

"If you want to argue, Scarlet, I suggest you wait until we go home this afternoon." He said nothing more, but still leaving her speechless. Taking a deep breath, Scarlet strode out of the office.

Lazard wheeled back around and cast a concerned gaze upon Sephiroth.

"Mind explaining what just happened?"

Sephiroth tossed his hair back and a soft grin took his lips. "Just a lover's quarel."

Lazard raised an eyebrow.

"Scarlet is my lady now, in case you haven't learned that yet...but it seems all she wants from me is...sex, sex, and still more sex...she's wearing me out."

"Heh, it seems alot has happened in my absence."

"Indeed...by the way, your suspicion about Zack and Cissnei is not unfounded."

"Oh?"

"The pair of them went out together last week, just as friends of course." Sephiroth interlaced is fingers and rested his chin on the backs of his hands. "However, the girl became too bold and kissed him."

Lazard looked like his head was about to exlode. His eyes were the size of of dinner plates his face misted over with a livid blush. "So it's true...they are having this kind of relationship?"

"No, not exactly. The feelings are there, but the relationship isn't." Sephiroth placated his friend. "Cissnei has feelings for Zack, but Zack has a romantic interest in that girl that the Turks have been keeping their eye on."

"I see." There was skepticism evident in his voice. "I would like to put the two of them on more missions together." Lazard conceeded with a nodd. "I want to observe them further. Let us not allow Zack nor Cissnei to know that we know about this."

Sephiroth only smirked.

* * *

><p>"You've been acting so strange lately." Aerith said as she and Zack walked hand-in-hand together through the slums.<p>

Zack sighed heavily, wrenching his hand from her grasp. Aerith was about to complain until he tossed his arm around her shoulders. He brought her head close to kiss her. But as her lips touched his...he was met with an image of Cissnei. His eyes opened and he pulled away from her.

"What's the matter?" Her voice was pained.

He only smiled a half smile and pushed her curls back behind her ear. He gazed in to her beautiful green eyes and felt his heart throb heavily in his chest.

"I love you, Aerith."

"I love you too, Zack." She gulped and bit her lip.

As he looked into her eyes, he contemplated asking something he'd fully intended on since the day he met her. He'd wanted to wait until later, until he'd grown a decently sized pocketbook. But considering that he didn't want to risk stringing Cissnei along anyfurther, he felt it would be best to ask her now.

"Aerith...I know we having been dating very long, but, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you so much...I was wondering...Will you - " His cell phone interjected at the most crucial moment. Closing his eyes in frustration, he tossed his head back and moaned with despair as he reached for his phone.

"Zack here."

_"Zack, we need you at headquarters."_

"Another mission?"

_"Yes, you're leaving out as soon as you get here."_

"I'm on my way." He closed his phone and contemplated smashing it to bits. At length returned it to his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I have to go."

"A-alright..." Aerith lowered her eyes and felt her heart sink down to her stomach, "So, real quick, what were you going to ask me?"

He smiled at her lovingly, and kissed her once more, contemplating if he should ask her or not. He then decided that he wanted to wait, he wanted to wait for the perfect moment. "Will you...will you wait for me?"

"What?" It wasn't exactly what she'd hoped he ask.

"Will you wait for me? I want you to wait until I come back?"

With a lopsided smile, she nodded. "Of course I will, don't I always?"

He gave her one more peck on the nose before leaving her for the Shinra Building.


	11. Chapter X: The Friends

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter X: The Friends**

"Are you angry with me?" Sephiroth's voice was like morning mist, cool...calm...collected...He stroked Scarlet's cheek with the knuckle of his forefinger, before raking her hair back behind her ear.

She didn't answer him; she only turned her face away from his gentle hand. After exactly ten seconds of silence, she answered,"You embarrassed me."

"You interrupted my work," He took off his coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa. "Whatever you wanted could've waited until later. I was only trying to make a point of that. I had no intention of embarrassing you."

Scarlet crossed her arms and huffed. Hanging her head she felt her lip quiver and sought to hide it from him.

"But...Zack always makes time for his little girlfriend even when he's working..." She didn't love Sephiroth and she knew he didn't love her either, but she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart when she thought about the tender relationship that Zack had with Aerith. It's mostly what made her so bitter. She wanted that kind of relationship, but she was unsure of how to gain it. No one seemed to have any interest in her, except Sephiroth, but from the way she saw it, it was nothing more than a sexual attraction. So how is she supposed to fall in love with him? How does she make him love her?

"Zack is an irresponsible fool." Sephiroth turned her around to face him.

"He probably is..." Scarlet sighed heavily and stepped forward to lean her head on his shoulder, "...Sephiroth?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" It was an illfated question, she asked knowing that much already.

He rested his cheek on her head and wrapped his arms around her. "No."

Her breath caught and she swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "I don't love you either."

"So why are we even together?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"I think I know the answer." He tilted her head back and smoothed his thumb along her jaw as he looked into her eyes. "It's because we're both afraid of being alone and don't want to admit it."

"No...I think it's because we're envious of the people that have love and we're trying to snatch it out of mid air."

"Perhaps we're both right."

"So what now?"

Sephiroth smirked and lowered his head to kiss her. "I'll leave that up to you."

* * *

><p>Zack whimpered tiredly as he flopped down onto his bed. "So what do you think? Think there's really anything for us to do here, or are we on another wild goose chase like last time?"<p>

Cloud yawned and shook his head. "I've got no idea." He stretched out and picked up his helmet, retrieving Tifa's picture and placing it on the nightstand where he can see it. "But atleast we're paired up again this time."

"Yeah..." Zack was still put off, "You know...I'm all up for a mission...but I think they've been trying to set me up." He was concerned mainly because of Cissnei's presence.

"Why, what's up?"

"Well...because I think Sephiroth and Lazard are trying to find a reason to get rid of me or _something_."

"Why do you think they'd so something like that?"

"Ain't got a clue. But I think that _they_ think that there's something between me and Cissnei."

"Is there?" Cloud perked up; he was quiet, but the little guy loved some juicy conversation.

Zack shrugged, "I wish I could give you an honest answer. I love Aerith so much...but I also care about Cissnei alot."

Cloud looked over at Tifa's photograph. He gave a sideways smile and laid back, "Get some sleep, Zack."

"Yeah, 'night Cloud."He turned out the light.

" 'Night."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared intently at Scarlet's back as she slept beside him that night. Despite their disdain for one another, she still stayed by his side. Sephiroth was dissappointed but at once quite relieved that she'd decided to stay. He supposed their loneliness outweighed their repugnance. He breathed deeply, catching the floral scent of her hair as he scooted closer to her. He wished it had been any other woman besides her, but she was warm and soft, and he craved her nonetheless.<p>

So he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Scarlet stirred and rolled over, snuggling against him. She looked up at him, somehow earning the most tender gaze from his dark green eyes. He smoothed back her hair and nuzzled her cheek. She was so beautiful and sweet this way, just looking at her like this no one would ever be able to tell how awful she really was. Sephiroth coud love her like this, when she was somehwere in the twilight of sleep. Scarlet nuzzled him back, for some reason unknown. But when he looked at her like that, he was suddenly the most perfect man in the world. His face held absolutely no look of repulsion. She felt her eyes getting heavy again as she stared at his, and she vaguely felt him bury his face in her hair as she drifted off into her dreams.

Sephiroth woke up to find himself alone. He sat up and looked around the room, listening for her. But there were no resounding noises coming the other rooms. He got up and went out into the living room, finding no one. It was unlike Scarlet to leave without saying anything...perhaps she'd changed her mind after all. Sephiroth didn't really care very much whether she left or stayed, but a part of his heart sank with the discovery of her abandonment. He felt an unwelcome weight on his chest, like his heart was being pinched hard. But despite this ill feeling, he grabbed his uniform and dressed quickly, ready to go to work and forget about everything except his job.

* * *

><p>So this really was nothing more than a wild goose chase. Zack knew before he even left on this bogus mission that there was nothing to do. Can Shinra really afford to do this not once but twice? He knew Sephiroth and Lazard were onto him and Cissnei. It wasn't a surprise though, Sephiroth made it pretty clear about his own personal interest in their relationship, whatever the case may be. He thought the rules were stupid, Soldiers and Turks cannot have romantic or sexual relationships...Doing so will result in termination.<p>

_Ridiculous. _

He walked briskly along a path that stretched through the trees just outside of town. Nothing like a good walk to clear your head. Zack's own head was abuzz with so many different thoughts and emotions, he was concerned he'd go insane just trying to process it all. He was glad that his buddy, Cloud didn't have the problems that he had. How he envied him at this point; Cloud only had one girl that he loved and there was a possible chance that she loved him back, but at least he didn't have two women vying for his love.

Was there anything he could do about this and put an end to it before it got out of hand? Better yet, the question was could he do it without hurting anyone's feelings?

He loved both women...but was_ in_ love with both of them? That was another burning question that scorched his mind and soul. There were qualities in both girls that he wanted; what one woman lacked, the other had in spades. As he walked, he quickly found himself compairing and contrasting the them. Both woman were beautiful, both were kind, sweet, playful, and had the capacity to be funny, both women cared about him and loved him...but that's where their similarities ended.

Aerith was a girly-girl; she loved pink, flowers, sweets, and all things cute. She relies on friends and family for support in all her endevors and commands all Zack's attention, whether she means to or not. She was quiet and demure, graceful, polite, and completely domestic. She'd make a great housewife and he found it impossible to picture her in the role of a warrior.

Cissnei on the other hand was real tomboy; she likes black, weapons, spicy food, and all things edgy. She depends on nothing and nobody except herself, however will accept help if it's offered. She's quiet, but she's not timid; in fact she's brave, strong, outgoing, and maybe a bit sarcastic at times. She's not a messy girl, but she lives more like a guy, putting off housework until the last minute and living day by day on frozen dinners and carry out. Furthermore, Zack found it nearly impossible to picture her in the role of a _housewife_...but in the role of _wife_...he really could see that clearly.

As he continued along the path, Zack looked up to find Cissnei sitting on a bench just a few yards ahead. He was hesitant to approach her as he spied her from a distance. Regardless of being on a "mission", she was not wearing her uniform. Instead she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. It was refreshing to him to see her in a different outfit, not to mention a different disposition. She seemed so relaxed and deeply interested in the scenery around her. She was looking upward at the canopy of the trees and was completely oblivious of his eyes on her.

Gaining his strength, Zack approached his friend.

"Hey, Cissnei." He said affectionately as he came up to her.

Cissnei was broken from her reverie and she twitched a little like she was going to try to run from him, but she maintained her position on the bench. She met his gaze and promptly turned her face away. She was still embarrassed about that night...but then so was he...

Zack dropped down onto the bench beside her and hummed a chipper breath, as if he were sighing with the utmost happiness. Cissnei only lowered her head and kept her gaze averted.

"So what's up, Cissnei?" He was trying to act natural, so she wouldn't fee so awkward. But it didn't really work.

"...Not much..." She finally said.

Zack frowned and dropped the act. "Hey, Cissnei...Why've you been avoiding me lately?"

She didn't answer right away, but he lent his patience. "I don't know."

As Zack stared at the back of her head, he couldn't help but noticed how the intruding sunlight danced so elegantly off of her satiny, red curls.

"Don't lie." Zack elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

A shadow of a smile misted her lips.

_It's because I love you_, she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut.

"So what do you think this is all about?" Zack prodded gently, as he too took in the view surrounding them.

"What? This waste of time?"

"Yeah...But I suppose Shinra can afford to do whatever they want. But I know what's going on here."

She just looked at him.

"They're watching us. They think you and me, you know...have a _thing_."

Cissnei shook her head demurely and smiled, "It's stupid."

"Is it?" He sighed. "What about that kiss?"

She gulped down the lump growing in her throat. "About that -"

"Don't, they're already onto us." He crossed his arms and relaxed the tense muscles in his back. "It's better if we forget it happened."

Cissnei looked him in the eyes and nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter XI: The Suggestion

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Wow...it's been a while since I last updated, but I suddenly had some more in me for this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter XI: The Suggestion**

"There's still nothing there." Sephiroth hissed as he read over the individual reports from Zack and Cissnei's latest "mission".

"Let's dig deeper, I'm sure there's still something we're missing." Lazard urged, scanning over the files as if something would magically appear to sate his inquiries.

"If I were you, Lazard, I'd give it a rest and just accept the fact that Zack and Cissnei are just friends!" Sephiroth growled harshly and tossed his stack of reports in the trash.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lazard dove for the rejected files and seized them to his desk.

The silver general just turned away from him and ignored the rhetorical question.

"You've been acting strange Sephiroth, what's the matter this time?"

Sephiroth considered ignoring that one too, but in the end he just sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Scarlet left me."

"Oh, great news!" Lazard clapped his gloved hands together jovially, "We'll get drinks after work to celebrate!"

"It's not great news!" Sephiroth shot up out of his chair. His back was still to the director, his hands planted flat on his desk and his head lowered. Hot puffs of breath escaped his lips, blowing his hair back and forth from his face. "I…I'm so lonely…"

"What? You didn't love her did you?"

"No, of course not! But I…" He clenched his teeth together and finally stood up straight, "…I just don't want to be alone for the rest of my life."

"There are plenty of women out there, Sephiroth, and men too…if you're interested…So don't get bent out of shape over one dumb bitch." Lazard spoke so nonchalantly, as if the conversation held no meaning or consequence.

"You really are an asshole, aren't you?"

"It's my middle name." Lazard's glasses seemed to shine he said that, sending a shudder up Sephiroth's spine. "But anyway…I want more surveillance on these two."

"You're wasting more company funds?" Sephiroth whipped around to face him completely, the shock and contempt evident on his face. "Zack's a dumbass, but he's probably the most dedicated Soldier I've got! I need him for _real _missions! And I'm sure Cissnei is needed as well. What do you have against those kids?"

Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, Lazard sighed with frustration. "I just have a feeling that they're up to something."

"We've been observing them for months, Lazard, when are you going to accept that they are following company rules?"

"Sephiroth, I'd advise you to desist and remember your place." He spat furiously. "I have permission from Shinra himself to carry on with this."

Grinding his teeth together and his lip curling, Sephiroth glanced at the clock. The time was 7:30 pm. "I'm going now." He did not wait for a reply before storming out the door.

Cissnei lie on her couch watching television. There wasn't much on, but she continued to flip through the channels. She was uncomfortable, not because the couch was undesirable, but because she craved Zack. She still had that burning need down there…between her legs. Clenching her thighs together, she tried to ignore the pain, but it persisted in throbbing. Finally she turned off the TV and hopped up from her spot.

Pacing back and forth, she hoped that walking around in foolish circles would flush it out. But the movement only served to cause deeper friction. She moaned in dismay. Her boredom as well, only made it worse.

"Oh, Zack." She whimpered, grabbing handfuls of her hair.

They'd made a pact to forget about that time she kissed him and that their friendship would be nothing more than what it already was, but a shallow promise would do nothing to make her forget how much she wanted him.

So running a brush through her hair and grabbing her coat, she headed out the door, hoping that perhaps grabbing some dinner would make her forget…at least temporarily.

Sephiroth picked at his food with his fork, having had no appetite. He'd not seen or heard from Scarlet for a few days, feeling the weight of her abandonment resting heavily on his shoulders. His heart had long since plummeted to his stomach and pulsed there, barely beating. He paid scarce attention to his surroundings, barely noticing the shadow that passed over the table.

"Is this seat taken?" The youthful voice of a woman asked.

Glancing upward, Sephiroth met the smiling face of Cissnei. She seemed chipper this evening, though it seemed to him that her gleeful attitude was nothing more than a mask to cover up her own acute misery.

"No, Cissnei, please have a seat." Sephiroth straightened up and offered a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright." She was lying and he could feel it. "And you?"

"I'm well."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were about to cry when I walked up." Cissnei didn't beat around the bush.

"Well, I've been dealing with a few issues." Sephiroth said with a slight nod, trying to play it off like nothing.

"Like what?" Cissnei asked automatically as she salted her food.

"Just work problems, you'd find it boring."

"No I wouldn't. We're friends, aren't we?" This time she sounded sincere and looked him in the eyes.

Sephiroth gulped and leaned back, relaxing and surrendering to her. "Scarlet left me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cissnei felt her heart swell up in her chest.

"Thank you, but I'm not fretting about it." They were a pair of liars this evening. "I'm happy she's gone; I can focus on my work…I have a number of missions backed up, and you are assigned to a few of them, and so is Zack. By the way, how is he?"

Cissnei's heart stopped. "Well, he's been great; spending a lot of time with his girlfriend."

"That bothers you?" Sephiroth finally was able to stomach the first bite of his food.

"Well, it's not that." She got defensive, though tried to shake it away.

"It's alright, Cissnei. You can tell me the truth, Zack did."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Cissnei," Sephiroth looked over his shoulder and around the cafeteria to make sure no one could be eavesdropping. After deciding the coast was clear, he whispered, "You know Lazard has been having you and Zack watched, right?"

"Zack said something like that." She leaned in closer.

"He thinks you two are lovers, and I feel that he's wasting my time and company money on this little game of his. So please tell me now, are the two of you involved?"

Cissnei gulped heavily, her shoulders tensed up, and she averted her gaze. She was wondering now if it had been a good idea to join him for dinner. Perhaps this was his way of punishing her for invading his territory. Considering leaving, but deciding to stand her ground, Cissnei looked him in the eye.

"No, there is nothing at all between us."

"He said you kissed."

Sucking in another ragged breath she said, "It was a moment of impulse."

"So nothing else has happened?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Good." Sephiroth starting to eat as if he was enjoying his cold dinner.

"But I would be lying if I said I didn't wish that we could be together." She confessed softly.

"I know." Sephiroth was not at all surprised by this; in fact he'd known for a while now that the girl fancied Zack. "It's against company rules…but not a sin. We can't help who we love."

Cissnei just looked down at her food. "There's no way we could ever be together, is there? Neither one of us could leave ShinRa alive; we'd be security risks." She picked at what was left on her plate.

"No one has to know if you keep it a secret." Sephiroth whispered, his deep voice resonated through the air and caressed her ears. She raised her head, her golden eyes were wide.

"What? You mean…" Her breath caught in her throat, shock taking her voice at what he was implying.

"Zack has a tendency to break the rules anyway."

"Yes, but he also has a girlfriend."

"Well, that's something you'll have to deal with on your own." He took his plate and left her to her thoughts. "Anyway, it's better not to tell me what you decide to do; I only made a comment, it's up to you to choose how to handle it."


	13. Chapter XII: The Encounter

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter XII: The Encounter**

Cissnei quietly mulled over the idea that Sephiroth had planted in her mind. Was it really possible for her and Zack to be secret lovers? Of course she'd have to make him leave Aerith or…perhaps they could keep it a secret from her too. She wasn't the type of person to steal another woman's man, but what if he never left Aerith in the first place? It was tempting, but Zack wasn't the kind of man to cheat on his partner. Cissnei in turn was sure she'd have difficulty sharing her man with someone else, but at the same time she was sure she could deal with it if she wanted him bad enough. But how would she make him bend to her will? Simply talking about it wouldn't do, she'd have to take some sort of action.

Then it hit her.

"Maybe I can seduce him." Her heart slammed the inside of her chest and she felt sick to her stomach. Yes…she could do that…Get him worked up so much that he wouldn't be able to resist her and before he'd come to his senses, she'd have already taken him to bed with her. At least she'd get her physical needs out of the way at that point. Only there was an issue. "But, I'm a virgin."

Then another idea struck her.

Sephiroth was the one that had made her seriously consider the possibility. Perhaps, he'd be willing, and of course quiet enough to teach her how to have sex. He'd been known to be a rather free spirit, and due to having an extensive fan club, was no stranger to having women in his bed. She bit her lip at the thought of having sex with him, especially for her first time. She felt her body shiver with anxiety. Aside from Zack, Sephiroth was the only man she trusted enough to give up her virginity to.

Shooting up from the table, she rushed out of the cafeteria, hoping to catch up to him before he got too far.

"Sephiroth wait!" She ran down the hall toward the elevators, but unfortunately, he'd already boarded and began to lift to the upper levels.

Sephiroth had heard her call out to him, but the elevator had already begun to ascend before she yelled. Cissnei knew exactly which floor the Soldier apartments were located, so instead of waiting for the elevator to go up and take its sweet time coming back down, she rushed for the stairs. She didn't know exactly why she was running, perhaps it was her excitement, her anxiety, and the fear of losing something that can never be replaced.

When Sephiroth made it to housing level, he exited the elevator and waited for Cissnei to meet him. He couldn't see if she waited for the elevator, but as the doors closed, he heard the echo of footsteps in the stairwell. Cissnei appeared a brief moment later, breathing heavily, flustered, and drained. Her exhaustion was not at all caused by the running, but by the stress of what she was about to do. Sephiroth went to her aid, grabbing her arm and guiding her quietly to his apartment.

Cissnei was surprised that his residence was somewhere in the front-middle of the hall; she'd expected him to have something a little more private, perhaps at the _end_ of the hall, or maybe even a penthouse…It's just what she'd expected of the great General that everyone worshipped. She was even further appalled by the humble nature of the interior. It was very much a man's abode, hard lines, mostly black and grey – that was just ShinRa's furnishing preference – she'd expected…perhaps, leather sofas, a chandelier maybe? No…it was pretty much just like her own place, little to no character at all.

"Have a seat." He allowed her to sit upon the couch. She found stability in sitting, but she still trembled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure…" Her voice was meek and soft.

Sephiroth disappeared into his tiny kitchen.

Cissnei's back was tense, her heart shook her as it beat and her palms were clammy. She was almost startled by Sephiroth as he placed an ice cold glass of water in front of her. There wasn't much in the glass, but she didn't criticize his hospitality. Taking it in her hand, she brought it to her lips. She yanked it away at the smell of something sweet and powerful. She eyed the liquid, finding an oily film on the surface.

"Is this…vodka?"

"Yes," Sephiroth sipped from his own glass, "I thought you could use a _drink_, or perhaps I can offer you some tea or coffee?"

"Oh, n-no. I just…" She trailed off as she sipped it. It was vanilla flavored, so that's why it smelled so sweet. "It's good."

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"What?"

"You chased after me; I assumed you needed to say something important."

"Y-yes," She took another sip, hoping that the alcohol would calm her senses, "I just, need to ask a favor of you."

"And that would be…?"

Cissnei swallowed hard, her heart slammed against her ribs once more and she just spat it out. "Please, I need you to take my virginity!"

Sephiroth's eyes flew wide open and he automatically jumped back from her. _"What?"_

"Please…I need you to do it. I want make love to Zack, but I don't know how to start."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and bowed his head. He knew this was a terrible idea and they'd all be better off forgetting about everything. Now, he was thinking that he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. But at the same time he could not refuse her. He wanted nothing more than to accept her request and fulfill her wish…but the consequences were more than he'd rather endure.

"This is not a good idea…you know that." He whispered softly.

"Yes…but I need to know how to do it right." She bit her lip.

"Shouldn't _he_ teach you?" Sephiroth was at a loss.

"I don't know where to begin with even asking him." That was the root of the issue.

"So you came to me."

"Please help me." She was growing frustrated with him.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and dropped his arms. Placing the middle finger of his left hand between his teeth, he pulled off his glove and placed his bare hand on her head. He caressed her curly auburn hair and rubbed it between his fingers. Her hair was so soft beneath his fingers.

"You're absolutely certain it's _me_ you want to do this?"

"I trust you."

"That's all I needed to hear." His head tilted back and he gazed at the ceiling, blinded by his desire for her. "Come with me."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the couch. He wasn't coarse with her, but it was enough to make her gasp with surprise. She slapped his hand away and he realized that she was in deed sensitive. He was used to experienced women, especially women who liked it rough. This would be a different experience, not only for her, but for him as well. He apologized immediately and motioned toward the bedroom door. Cissnei looked up into his eyes. They were softer than normal, like he could feel what she was feeling and found it necessary to behave accordingly. She gulped down her nerves once more and continued on toward the door.

Sephiroth was impressed by her sudden confidence; however, he was sure it was nothing more than a bluff. He followed her, excited by the prospect of having her for himself. The truth was that his desire for her was not at all sudden. He'd always found her attractive, and due to the restriction set forth by the company, he'd felt obligated to restrain himself and bury his yearning for her.

Her beauty was youthful, unlike Scarlet's mature features, and her manner too was quite childlike in comparison. But it was refreshing to witness. Moving in closer, he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer and pushed her coat from her shoulders. His own heart picked up the pace, racing to catch up with her own.

Cissnei felt as though she were about to pass out. She'd never felt so nervous before. As well, she never imagined to be giving herself up to a man so much older than herself, let alone Sephiroth of all men. She wrapped her arms around his neck, using this embrace for stability rather than intimacy. Her fear must have been apparent on her face; as she gazed up at him, she found him leering at her lasciviously. She was sure he was the type that was turned on by harshly dominating his sexual prey…This was of concern for her, though she was determined to see this particular mission through to completion.

As Sephiroth tossed her coat to the side, he gently took hold of her collar, and began to unbutton it slowly. He was not taking time for her benefit, but for his own; the sweet anticipation excited him all the more. Once her shirt was discarded, he went for her pants and did away with them quickly, following up with her bra and panties. She whimpered airily as she was bared to him. Before she could even think about covering herself from him, Sephiroth hooked his hands under her arms and lifted her up before tossing her on the bed. She gasped in surprise as she landed on her stomach. Turning over, she found him cast his own clothes aside.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. His body was muscular yet slender, built more like a dancer than a fighter. As her eyes drifted downward, they grew ever wider with shock at the size of his penis. A blush covered her cheeks and she turned her gaze away from him.

"Don't be ashamed to look at me." He grasped her chin and lifted her face up again.

"I'm not, I…"

"Then look." He knelt down on the mattress. Just as she summoned the will to meet his gaze, he pushed her down and fell on top of her, his hands landing on either side of her head.

Their eyes met and they were both uncertain of what they were really thinking. Both of them were broken hearted; desperate for attention, affection, and companionship. One loved someone who was in love with somebody else, whilst the other suffered a short loveless relationship only to be abandoned without any closure. Their lives were consumed with loneliness and misery, an unbeautiful existence.

Remembering himself, Sephiroth shoved his knee between her legs to spread them apart and he slid his hands under her back. Shifting his weight so he knelt between her legs, he lifted her into a sitting position on his knees and buried his face between her breasts. They were very small, but they were pleasing and beautiful. He enjoyed how he could pull her close to him and wrap his arms around her without having to squeeze two giant mounds of flesh between them to do so. He loved how firm and perky they were and didn't have to lift or shift them to find her small pink nipples to suckle. He also liked the soft little gasps of pleasure that escaped her lips, and the goosebumps prickling her delicate skin. She was already becoming his favorite new toy.

Cissnei was beginning to relax in his embrace. She hadn't expected him to be so careful with her, but she knew that he was working hard to restrain himself. She was certain that if he didn't know she was a virgin, he'd probably have just bent her over the couch and fucked her mercilessly. But he perhaps he wouldn't have…but there was really no way to know. Sighing with pleasure, Cissnei closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was not Sephiroth, but Zack that was touching her. Her body heated up all the more, as she envisioned his alabaster flesh slick with sweat and his marvelous cerulean eyes gazing at her with lust.

She arched her body as Sephiroth's mouth roved over her skin, and she suddenly felt her femininity brush against something hard and thick. She knew what it was, and she knew that he felt pleasure from it. His hips bucked sharply and a muffled grown emitted from his lips as she purposely rubbed her fur against his cock once more. The feeling of her soft hair tickling his tumescent shaft and the slick kiss of her nether lips was slowly driving him insane. He had not anticipated her to behave like this, but could not complain at all. He felt himself throbbing more and more with each caress and automatically shoved her back down and bore his weight on her, craving even more of that heated friction. He did not penetrate her, but continued to rub himself against her moistening womanhood. Cissnei arched into him, trying to gain more of her own pleasure; his shaft sliding deliciously against her swollen clitoris.

So this is what it felt like to have a man on top of her, pleasuring her. It wasn't the man she wanted, but he was a perfect substitute. But without any warning, Sephiroth's body became rigid and his muscles seemed to spasm as he grasped his dick and rolled over onto his back, pumping himself a few times as a stream of creamy white cum shot from him.

The pair of them lay side by side, gasping for breath. Sephiroth looked over to her, noting the expression of disappointment on her face. He instantly felt aggrieved, guilty for leaving her unsatisfied while having taken his own ecstasy to completion.

"Is…that it then?" She may as well have stabbed him the chest. He'd let his sweet little friend down, so perhaps he deserved such a cold remark.

But a sardonic smirk drifted over his features as he instantly thought of the perfect way to redeem himself. Grabbing a random piece of clothing, perhaps a shirt, he wiped the cum from his leg and rolled back over on top of her. "Not at all…I just need a moment to recuperate…" His husky voice echoed through the air and he kissed her cheek, following with a kiss to her neck, and another upon her chest, and still further until he'd kissed a heated trail all the way down to the delicious patch of fur that had sent him into such a frenzy.

She lifted up on her elbows to see what he was up to, but gasped out in sweet shock, collapsing back upon the mattress as he kissed her vulva and shoved his tongue between her lips to delight her pulsing clit. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and couldn't decide if she wanted to tear his face away or smash it harder against her. His hands grabbed her thighs and pressed her legs upward, thereby spreading them further apart. Her hips jerked instinctively and that strange tickling sensation began to grow more and more intense as his tongued worked on her. She tried to raise her hips more, trying harder to achieve more of that feeling. She realized soon that rolling her hips against his face was far more efficient and suddenly she felt the subtle tickling erupt over her body, and consume her. She arched her back and her legs stiffened. Tossing her head back, she cried out for more, begging him to never stop.

As she drifted down from her high, Sephiroth rose back up to her face. Cissnei could smell herself on his breath, but it wasn't repulsive to her, in fact she liked it. Her golden eyes fluttered open and she was able to grin with contentment.

"Do you feel better?" He whispered, brushing her damp hair back from her face.

"Much better." She moaned.

Suddenly, she raised up and tried to kiss him, but a firm finger on her lips prevented her from doing so. "Ah-ah-ah." He uttered with a smile. "That comes a little later…Be patient, my pet."

Cissnei smiled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Thank you, Sephiroth."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have much to do, my dear." He grabbed her wrists and forced her arms back, pinning them to either side of her head. "Are you ready for the next step?"

"More than ready."

Without another word, Sephiroth positioned his cock over her aching pussy and gently spread her lips with his fingers, placing his head between them. He took firm hold of her hips to brace him and with a hoarse grunt, rammed himself deep inside of her. Cissnei automatically assumed the fetal position, or at least attempted to, but was prevented by Sephiroth, who pinned her shoulders down. He knew she would be in some kind of pain, but he did not penetrate her slowly for certain she would suffer more greatly. Cissnei felt a sharp sting and bitter pressure fill her up. She felt like she would be sick, but she just gulped and breathed deeply.

"In through your nose…out through your mouth…" Sephiroth instructed, fighting the urge to start pumping her.

Cissnei's wet pussy was the tightest he'd ever felt, her velvet folds seemed to mold to his length, squeezing him, driving him wild. The smell of her too, sought to ensnare him, and combined with the sweet scent of her freshly drawn blood, the beast inside of him threatened to escape. Unable to wait for her to calm down, Sephiroth withdrew from her, only to thrust deep into her once more.

She did her best to keep from crying, knowing that the pain couldn't last forever, but as he pumped, she felt her internal muscles spasm sickeningly. She was instantly regretting her decision to let him do this to her, but she needed the instruction and the experience, so that she may do well to please the man she wanted. But at the same time the guilt took her, and she realized that while she was preparing herself for Zack, she was being unfaithful to him. But as the pain melted away into pleasure, Cissnei found herself thinking a little differently. And a fragment of a memory flitted into her mind as she began to move against Sephiroth, it wasn't a very clear memory, but she recalled someone telling her that, when you love someone, you'd do anything for them…maybe even betray them. Of course, she wasn't really betraying him, because they weren't together at all, the only one she betrayed was herself…but then…it wasn't really so bad.

Sephiroth was relieved when she began to take her own pleasure from him, growing excited and comfortable. As he pumped her, he noticed that while she seemed to be enjoying it, she still behaved a little nervously, like she was unsure of what to do. He craved his own satisfaction from her, but knew she didn't have a clue of what kind of 'love' he wanted. Sephiroth was the sado-masochistic type, not to the extreme, but he enjoyed rough, unbridled, sex complete with spanking, bondage, and some harsh name-calling…among _other_ things…Debauchery was his middle name when it came to his women, but he wouldn't force her into anything she didn't like. But, he figured, he could give her a little instruction.

"Bite me…" He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She gasped softly.

"Bite my neck, my shoulder…claw at my back…pull my hair…Please, just do _something!_"

Doing as she was told, Cissnei grabbed a mass of his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck to her, and sank her teeth into his supple skin. He cried out in some pain, not expecting the force behind her attack, but it was what he was hoping for. She bit him hard enough to break the skin, she hadn't meant to of course, and the taste of his blood alarmed her.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I like it!" The bite had indeed fueled his desire and he rammed her harder and harder. "Give me more!"

Unsure of what she was supposed to do, she irritated the wound on his throat, at the same time, licking up the blood. She actually discovered that she enjoyed the taste. She raked her nails down his chest and took his small, unproductive nipple between her teeth, biting it a little gentler than before. Sephiroth abruptly wrenched her hands from him and pinned them together above her head and used his free hand to take hold of her breast and he returned the favor. She wasn't so keen on the feeling of his teeth on her nipple, but she gave in to it and realized that while different, it felt good.

"Please. Please give me more." She begged for more stimulation, but she was pulling at his hair to tear his head away, or perhaps she was doing it to make him give it to her harder.

But despite her begging, she ripped his face from her chest and tried to kiss him, but he grabbed her wrists, keeping her from pulling him down. Another disappointed look crossed her eyes as she gazed at him. He was still moving inside of her and the feeling was making her desperate. She couldn't understand why she felt like this, but her heart was pounding a lot harder than it had been, her mouth was dry, and she was trembling. Maybe the weight of what she was doing was finally starting to catch up to her. She wanted him to stop…but she also wanted him to go on forever.

The pressure was building in Sephiroth's loins, and he was sure he was going to have another orgasm soon. She was so tight, so wet, and that strange look she was giving him drove him wild.

"Cissnei…" He moaned, turning his mouth into the palm of her hand. "Cissnei, I…" He didn't know what he was thinking, what he wanted to say; her name was all he could muster.

"I feel it too." She murmured in his ear, feeling her own pleasure mounting, building heavier and heavier. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heals into his buttocks to drive him in deeper.

Without a second thought, Sephiroth's lips descended upon Cissnei's and they shared a deep, sorrowful kiss. It was warm and their lips were soft, but they could taste one another's silent despair. But despite the intimate pain they shared, Sephiroth decided that this was the kiss he'd always wanted, and Cissnei was the woman he'd been waiting to share it with. Cissnei however was only acting on lust, not some deep repressed yearning for anything resembling love. As they kissed, he rammed her deep and released his load inside of her. But she was not far behind, the walls of her channel tightened around him and fluttered erratically. It was better than any feeling she'd ever known; she loved this sensation of being full and squeezing what it was that filled her.

Sephiroth rolled to her side, and both of them were left breathless and utterly exhausted. They were lying side by side, staring through the dark at the ceiling. Sephiroth was all too aware of the consequences of this encounter and so was Cissnei. As they lie there speechless, Sephiroth had the sudden need to hold her hand; he wanted to pull her close and enjoy that beautiful afterglow with her. But as his fingers drifted across the sheet and closed in on hers, she suddenly sat up.

"What is it?" His voice was only a ghost of a whisper.

"I'm late for work." She quickly slid from the bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor.

Sephiroth reached over and grabbed the alarm clock.

7:32 AM

So they were at it all night? It didn't seem like it was very long at all. But as he was about to suggest she call in, she'd already run out the door. He dropped his head, a ripple of frustration echoed through his body, and in his rage he threw the clock against the wall and it shattered in a million pieces.

"She's gone."


	14. Chapter XIII: Returning for More

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XIII: Returning for More**

"Rough night, Sephiroth?" Lazard asked with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sephiroth played it cool, refusing to wear his despair on his face.

Lazard just smiled and tapped his Adam's apple, alerting to Sephiroth that he noticed his little… 'love bite'.

"Oh," Sephiroth cleared his throat and straightened up, "N-no, I just had an issue with my vacuum cleaner."

"Ah, a vacuum cleaner." Lazard repeated sarcastically. "And this vacuum, it has teeth?"

Sephiroth slammed his pen down on his desk and looked up at him with great annoyance. "What's it to you? If you must know, I had a woman in my bed last night. Yes, Lazard, it's a bite mark."

Lazard jumped back in his seat at his associate's reaction, "No need to be defensive." He pushed his glasses up. "So….I gather this woman wasn't Scarlet."

"No." Sephiroth's voice went quiet.

"I won't bother asking her name."

"It would be better if you did not." Sephiroth lowered his head, absolutely put off by Lazard's prodding. He couldn't shake the feeling he had that was squeezing his chest. He felt a throbbing there that made him feel ill. When he tried to pinpoint what was making him feel like this, he couldn't think of anything else aside from Cissnei.

He missed her.

He wished he was back in his apartment, cuddling her and whispering sweet nothings in her ears. It seemed foolish, but deep down, it was what he desired.

But what such nonsense! _She_ should be the one getting attached not _him!_ Women are the ones who feel emotionally bound to who deflower them, not the other way around.

* * *

><p>As Cissnei leaned in to pour a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but feel absolutely guilty. She was kicking herself in the ass all morning over not only sleeping with Sephiroth, but also for just getting up and leaving him without so much as a goodbye. Sure she was in a rush, but she should've at least said she'd call him later.<p>

Wait? _She_ would call _him?_ That's what Sephiroth should be doing, not her!

But it still bothered her that she'd just up and left him like that. It unnerved her more than what they'd done together.

"It was only a one-time thing," She muttered aloud, "I'll talk about it with him and then we'll forget it ever happened."

"Forget what happened?"

Cissnei froze and all her hair stood on end. If she were a cat, she'd have bristled up. With slow, robotic movements, she turned around to find Reno standing in the doorway. He had a stupid expression on his face, like he was trying to figure her out.

"W-what" She stammered, not having realized she'd said anything at all.

"You were talking to yourself." Reno pointed out, entered the lounge and making a bee-line toward the fridge to get his lunch.

"Sorry, I didn't realize."

"No worries. Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He put his wrapped sandwich in his mouth to hold it while he used his hands to open his soda.

"Yeah, um…I'm just tired, I didn't sleep a wink last night." She lifted her coffee much to emphasize her need for caffeine.

"Hmm, so who was he?" Reno had absolutely no couth; he was just as bad as Zack.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cissnei's voice suddenly got defensive.

"The guy you didn't _sleep_ with. Don't even try to lie; it's written all over your face, not to mention your messy hair!"

Cissnei's hands flew up onto her curls and attempted to straighten them, much to Reno's amusement.

"Just kidding!" He laughed out loud. "But seriously, who is it?"

With a huff, she turned away from him. "No one important, just a guy I met at the bar."

"Nice! Though I didn't peg you to be the type to sleep with just anybody."

"Yeah well, it won't be happening again, besides, I've got no time for a relationship right now."

"You've got no life do you?" Reno shoved his sandwich in his mouth.

"I could say that about you." She retorted with great annoyance.

"Yeah…" He spoke through a full mouth, "…you could say that about all of us. All we Turks do is work, work, and more work. Speaking of which, do you have an assignment?"

"No. Not that I really care, all the assignments I've had recently have nothing but bull." She dropped her forehead into her hand and sighed heavily. "Why do we even have to report to work if there's nothing to do?"

"You're asking the wrong guy." Reno tossed his food wrapper into the trashcan across the room. As it made it in, he threw his arms into air as if celebrating scoring a big goal. "Heidegger is the one who makes the rules."

Cissnei's lip curled up in a snarl. "I'll leave it up to speculation then."

"Oh well, you know what I do when I get bored here? I either go flirt with the office girls…or go harass the Soldiers!" He laughed as he jumped up from his seat and left the room.

"That guy…" She whimpered, "…is gonna drive me insane."

But it wasn't Reno she was referring to.

* * *

><p>Upon clocking out that evening, Cissnei quietly passed through the halls toward the elevators heading up to the living quarters. Her nerves were relatively calm as she ascended upward. Her eyes flicked toward the counter as the floor numbers clicked down. Her floor was just coming up, but she suddenly acted on impulse and hit the button to stop the elevator.<p>

The doors slid open and she flew into the hall and straight up to Sephiroth's door. Before she knew what she'd done she'd already pounded on it with three heavy knocks. Her heart was in her throat and she trembled with anticipation. She had no idea why she took the risk to go there, but there was nothing else she felt like doing.

But as she waited, there was no answer. Feeling her blood rushing to her head, she was about to pound again when a large black-clad hand slammed into the door above her, causing her to freeze.

"Back again?" A deep, husky voice purred in her ear.

Cissnei was speechless as she slowly turned around to face him. Sephiroth loomed over her, blocking any route of escape she could've taken. He was threatening as always, but there was something in the way he stared at her that elicited more desire than fear.

No. She couldn't do this now; doing it again would be far too risky. Especially standing in the hallway thinking about it, as anyone could happen by.

Without another word, Sephiroth swiftly unlocked the door and shoved Cissnei inside.

"You're a bold one." Sephiroth rasped as he grabbed her arm, keeping her from getting far.

"I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for running away this morning." She felt so small in his presence.

"Why did you?"

"I don't…"

"I wanted you to stay beside me, at least for a little while." He almost sounded like he was about to bite her head off.

Cissnei gulped, "I was worried."

"About what? Getting caught?" Sephiroth's lip curled up in a grin.

"Yes."

"Then why did you come back?" He gave her no time to respond as his lips descended upon hers.

Kissing her hungrily, Sephiroth drew her in closer, wrapping his arms around her small form and lifting her from the floor. Cissnei felt a rush of cold air engulf her as she suddenly landed on a soft, warm mattress. Sephiroth was atop her, his lips still mashed against hers.

Clothes found their way to the floor and Sephiroth wasted no time in sheathing himself within her. Cissnei welcomed his abrupt entry, throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure. How she loved this feeling, this sensation of being full…Of him touching places inside her body she never even knew she had. She arched into him and sought to grind her hips against his, hoping to gain more of that deep feeling.

Sephiroth fought to restrain himself. He wanted this feeling to last forever, but he knew that if he wasn't careful, he'd risk reaching rapid climax, leaving her unsatisfied and himself ashamed. This was not a problem he often had, but…the way she squeezed him, how her hot, wet body throbbed around his aching shaft…it nearly sent him into a frenzy.

She screamed out his name, raking her nails down his back and begging him to take her harder. It was only her second sexual encounter, but she already knew what she liked and she knew he could give it to her. He growled under his breath with each thrust, struggling to remain calm and give bring her the utmost pleasure. Just watching her face was enough to toss him over the edge. He'd never before known a woman to make him feel like this, to nearly make him cum just by meeting his gaze. He felt pathetic and embarrassed by such a weakness, but that fact that she caused this reaction in him only made him want her more.

His pace quickened all the more and he lifted her into a sitting position just long enough to steal another vicious kiss before rolling over and dragging her on top of him. He grabbed her hips, digging his nails into her flesh and slamming her down on his cock. She almost fell backward with the sudden movement and the pleasure that accompanied it. But she forced herself to fall forward against his chest, grinding as hard against him as she could. Her legs were already shaking as she rotated her hips, her pleasure mounting.

Sephiroth slid his hands up her body, cupping her breasts in his large hands. His touch was like fire on her cold skin and it left a sizzling trail of goose bumps in its wake. As she arched backward to rest her hands on his knees, her breasts swelled and seemed to grow larger, filling his hands completely and directing her hardened pink nipples directly into his palms.

She moaned out her desires, begging him to touch her wherever he could reach. Sephiroth was more than happy to oblige her, as touching her only sated his own hunger. Pulling her back down onto his chest, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked eagerly, causing a shiver to run up and down her back. Her body quivered and she was sure her pussy only throbbed harder. Sephiroth's hands scratched a pink trail down her back as he reached her round, muscular ass. Smoothing his fingers over the tender skin, he slapped her with enough force to leave a red handprint on her cheek. His teeth then sank into her flesh and she screamed out in pain, though it rested on that blurry line close to a strange sort of pleasure.

Sephiroth threw her off of him and rolled over to pin her down on her stomach before reentering her from behind. He lifted her leg, forcing her opening wider and driving into her. He voice rumbled in her ear like thunder as he praised her in the most obscene way. He told her how he loved the feeling of her wet, hot depths, the way he enjoyed her nether lips caressing his shaft, and how he enjoyed the taste of the salty sweat on her skin. It drove her crazy and she felt the urge speak, by her reply was impossible as Sephiroth clapped a hand over her mouth to make sure she only listened.

She put forth all her effort to clamp her muscles around his steadily thrusting member, earning a sharp gratuitous moan. He cried out his approval, tossing back his sliver mane and ramming her harder and harder. He felt her grow tighter and spasm, fluttering around him. Cissnei screamed to her pinnacle, her voice suddenly failing her as she silently cried out. Her hips bucked automatically and she showered his loins with her feminine essence. This sent Sephiroth reeling to his own powerful climax and he roared through clenched teeth as he filled her yet again.

The two of them fell into a heap, rushing to catch their breath as the air cooled the sweat coating their bodies.

Before she could get away again, Sephiroth grabbed Cissnei and pinned her against his chest, wrapping his arm around her and ensuring she could not escape.

"I want you to stay beside me tonight." He said rather harshly, though it was due to being lost of his breath.

"Yes…" She agreed weakly.

"I do not work tomorrow, and you will not either."

"Is that an order…General?" Cissnei found a small amount of humor.

Turning her to face him, Sephiroth took her lips again and thrust his tongue between them, shoving it as deep into her mouth as possible. He drew her own tongue into his mouth and suckled it urgently for several seconds before finally releasing her.

"_Yes._"


	15. Chapter XIV: What's the Matter?

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XIV: What's the Matter?**

Looking up at the ceiling, Zack rested on his back, watching the little particles of dust sparkling in the sunlight. It was so peaceful there, though the floor was hard and damp beneath him, though it was and dusty there, he couldn't think of a place he rather be. He could've easily fallen asleep if it wasn't for the beautiful girl who held his head in her lap. Her hands played delicately with his hair, massaging his scalp and relaxing him all the more.

"I'm sorry…I'm taking you from your flowers." He whispered as his eyelids felt heavy.

"It's not a big deal." Aerith murmured, as she bent over him, blocking his view of the ceiling.

But Zack didn't mind, he though the church was beautiful, but this woman was far more intriguing than a ruined structure. He looked up into her dazzling green eyes, accented by her rosy cheeks pink from her smile. The light that poured in from the outside surrounded her head, making her appear to be glowing.

Zack lifted up from his resting position, turning toward her and lifted his gloved hand her face. She leaned into his caress before leaning forward, meeting his lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her closer and pulled her into his lap.

She only moaned against his lips and put her arms around his neck. His breath tasted so nice…what a strange thing to think, but she liked it. Her heart fluttered in her chest before suddenly setting into a merciless, pounding rhythm. In turn, his own heart was racing to its limits. It was so hard and so fast it felt as if his entire body was pulsing. He took note of her own trembling beneath his grasp; he'd never felt her quiver like this before…

"Are you alright?" He breathed as he managed to pull away from her.

"N-no…" She whimpered.

"What's the matter?"

"You…stopped kissing me…" She grabbed his ears and pulled him back in for another.

They would share another heart-pounding kiss before lying down beside one another on the floor. Nothing was said between them, but their hands did not stop talking. They didn't touch one another in a lewd, lascivious way, but in communication; gentle petting and entwining of fingers. They did not remove their eyes from one another, as if trying to read each other's thoughts.

"Zack." Aerith finally said, leaning in close enough to rest her head on his chest. "Do you really care about me?"

"What kind of silly question is that?"

"I don't know." She inched closer.

"I love you, you know that right?" Zack smiled tenderly and sat up, lifting her with him.

"Yes…"

"And you love me too, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So whatever it is that you're worrying about, let it go." He reached out to grab the back of her head and drew her into plant a peck on her forehead. "Okay? I know it's difficult, Aerith, for me to be away for so long at a time…I know I don't get much time to spend with you, but that's gonna change, I promise."

"How? You're not going to quit Solider are you?"

"Huh? Not a chance!" He laughed.

"But, how?"

"It's a surprise." He hopped up from the floor and put his hand out to her. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Aerith paused for a moment, staring up at his handsome face. At length, she offered up her own smile and took her his hand, rising from the floor and letting him lead her down the aisle between the empty pews toward the heavy wooden doors.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure." She tapped her chin with a finger and sighed thoughtfully. "Oh! I almost forgot!" They came to a halt as she remembered something she'd meant to say earlier. "My mom wanted me to ask you to stay for dinner tonight."

"Yeah? Well that's cool with me, but that still doesn't answer my question. What do you want to do right now?"

Aerith just giggled and grabbed his arm again. "Let's go to the playground."

"Huh? The playground?"

"Yes!"

"A-alright."

* * *

><p>It had been a stretch for Cissnei to call into work, but she managed to fabricate a story about getting food poisoning and would be in bed for a day. Half the truth in fact, she was in bed but not from being sick. She and Sephiroth had thus far spent the entire morning together and intended to be together for the rest of the day. They'd slept in about an hour later than they otherwise would have, and Cissnei had woken up in his arms. It was a strange sort of feeling, to be in the arms of a man throughout the night, but it wasn't a bad feeling…In fact, it was the best she'd ever slept. The only thing that would've made it that much better is if it had been Zack instead of Sephiroth.<p>

Rolling over onto her back, she sighed heavily with contempt. There was no going back now, that damage had been done and she had no one to blame but herself. Of course, if she wanted to be an outright bitch, she could've blamed Sephiroth, but she had not right to. It was not his fault that she was weak, and it was not his fault that she crawled into his bed and stayed there. If she really wanted to, she could construe it as he'd seduced her, but that wasn't really what had happened. She chose to do what she did, and Sephiroth was only guilty of letting her get away with it.

But as she lie there, she couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. Sephiroth had indeed been what all the women claimed him to be; he'd certainly proven himself. She spread herself out over the silky sheets and stretched, releasing a heavy yawn. As she arched her back and finally went limp once more, the bedroom door opened and a very happy Sephiroth strolled inside, carrying a tray of delectably arranged cakes and a cup of tea.

Cissnei sat up quickly, excited by the delicious display of her breakfast. "Did you make these?" She asked with awe as she reached for an éclair.

Sephiroth flashed a smile. "I wish. The truth is, I ran down to the bakery while you were still sleeping."

"Well, they're great." She giggled, licking the chocolate from her fingers. "Thank you."

Sephiroth was taken aback by her pleasure. He'd tried doing this once for Scarlet and she became angry because she felt like she was worth more than cheap bakery donuts…So, leaving them to go stale, Sephiroth had to prepare a real homemade banquet for her to enjoy. But Cissnei was different, she loved the donuts, and genuinely enjoyed just being thought of; after all, he could've just left her to starve.

"You're welcome Cissnei." His voice was a few notes lower than usual, which caused her to look up.

"What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking…The next time you and I have the day off at the same time, let's spend it together, just the two of us." He sipped his tea slowly. "If that's alright with you."

Cissnei hadn't been expecting that. She hadn't considered doing this again; the consequences being what they were. She didn't know how it was for Soldiers, but for Turks, being caught with him meant she'd be fired…and everyone knew that when you leave the Turks, it's a one way ticket out in a body bag. They weren't afraid to kill _anyone_; that was their job after all, and just letting someone out the front door was a security risk. So it wasn't just their jobs, but their _lives_ at stake.

But as she looked into his face, finding him appearing eager, she couldn't deny him.

"Yeah, that's fine with me."


	16. Chapter XV: The Nice Guys

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter XV: The Nice Guys**

"Cissnei…Can I ask you a question?" Sephiroth whispered as they sat together upon his sofa.

"Sure."

He paused briefly, searching for a way to phrase the question. "Do you enjoying being with me...Like this?"

Cissnei looked up at him, unsure of exactly what he meant. Did he mean the sex, or did he mean just hanging out? She supposed that she enjoyed both.

"Yeah. I'm having fun."

"About my earlier question, about you visiting me again, you were sincere?"

"Of course I was." She chuckled, pressing her shoulder against him playfully.

"Good, because I really do like you, Cissnei, and I want us to be good friends."

"I thought we already were good friends."

"Yes but, until now we've only really seen each other at work, but I want us to have a friendship the way you have with Zack. I'd like us to spend time together outside of ShinRa."

Smiling at the thought, Cissnei placed her hand on his for a moment before drawing his arm around her shoulders. "I don't mind, but I can see where there'd be a problem. Not from work necessarily, but from your illustrious fan club."

Sephiroth just smiled, "Don't worry about _them_. They know better than to bother us."

Cissnei leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she turned her attention to the TV. This was nice, sitting there without much a care in the world, watching television with her friend who just happened to be a man. But they needed to be careful, especially if they were going to be spending more time together. The best thing they could do would be to avoid one another and keep their relationship as professional as possible. However, both of them were willing to be seen in public together, even if the world is led to believe their friendship was purely innocent, there was still a chance they could be found out. And what was more is that they also, at the very least, ran the risk of ruining their friendship over something as petty as sex.

But Sephiroth found the thought difficult to avoid as he looked down at her. She was lying against his side delicately, clad in nothing but a pair of very tiny, silky panties and her white button-down shirt. Her red locks looked brighter against the stark cotton and he did his best to still his hand from wrapping a curl around his finger. But in the end, his hand found its way into her hair and she leaned into his touch.

"Cissnei." He gently tugged on her hair, urging her to lift her head. "Kiss me, please?"

"Why are you asking?" She grinned sweetly, but her smile faltered as she noticed a sadness in his eyes. "Sephiroth…tell me what's wrong, please." She caressed his face, feeling the softness of his skin beneath her fingers.

He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then took her shoulders and brought her to lean against the back of the couch. Gazing into her golden eyes, he savored her doll like beauty, tracing his thumb along her jaw, and letting his fingers stroll tenderly down her neck where they hooked briefly on her collar. His touch continued across her shoulder and down her arm before finally wrapping around her waist.

"I just want you to kiss me."

Cissnei assessed his request as she gazed up into his eyes. It was part of her job to know what people were thinking, to see through them…but Sephiroth was different. He was a blank, as though he was wearing a mask. There was no way to discern what he was really thinking, but she was fairly positive that even _he_ wasn't sure what he was trying to say. And yet, she was sure she could see pain and misery glistening in his blue green eyes.

She said nothing and tried no more to read his mind. Leaning upward, she pressed her lips against his. As soon as he felt the warmth of her mouth upon his own, Sephiroth felt his heart begin to race and his body began to tremble. A nervousness swirled in his stomach, fluttering inside of him uncontrollably. His breath came in hot jagged puffs as he did his best to keep calm. So it wasn't a fluke, she really was the one he'd been waiting to kiss like this. As sad and quixotic as it sounded, it was true. He wished he could confide this in her; he wanted to, but he feared she'd not take him seriously or look down on him for it. He feared as well if he told her, that she'd tell her friends and co-workers and then his reputation as a stone cold warrior would be destroyed.

Cissnei on the other hand did not feel exactly the same. Her stomach quivered as well, making her feel somewhat dizzy, but it did not coincide with the swelling of her heart. In fact as they kissed the only thing to pulse was her burning womanhood. Taking the dominant role, she pushed him back, sliding into his lap and straddled his hips, resting her heat directly upon his steadily rising member.

Sephiroth slid his hands beneath her shirt and felt the silky skin of her back, before allowing his fingers to find their way back down to her panties. Her back stiffened under his touch and goose bumps perked up as his hands continued to trek down her thighs.

Her own hands remained on his shoulders, but due to the pressure of his swollen manhood benath her, they flew toward her collar as she hastily began to undo her buttons. Alarmed by her, Sephiroth tore away from the kiss and grabbed her wrists to still her.

"Cissnei," He hissed quietly, "it doesn't have to be like that. You can kiss me without going any further; I won't make you do anything you don't want."

"But…_you_ want it." She whimpered, drawing attention to the hard bulge beneath her.

Sephiroth wanted to laugh, but he only allowed half a smile to show on his lips. "Of course I do. I want you, Cissnei, I want you so badly…But if you gave yourself to me every time I desired, we'd never get out of bed."

"Sephiroth –"

"I guess what I'm trying, to say, is that…" He lost himself, he wasn't sure what he was really trying to say, "…I want you to be happy with me Cissnei," That came out sounding strange, "I just want you to feel like you can trust me. I truly want your company Cissnei. Regardless of what you might've heard, I'm not just after what I can get from you."

Cissnei closed her eyes, chuckling softly under her breath. "You're one strange man." As he released her wrists, she returned to her buttons and removed her shirt. Slowly, she reached for his hands, raising them to cup the tender mounds of her breasts. "I do trust you, Sephiroth, in fact, you're one of the few people I know I can trust with my life. That's why I came to you in the first place." She leaned in again as her lips found the bruise she'd left on his throat.

"Listen to me, Cissnei. I care about you and I want to spend more time with you…but I want you stop now."

"Why?" Her eyebrows knitted and she leaned back from him as his hands dropped to her hips, resting there gingerly. Sephiroth took note of the hurt that clouded her golden eyes. "Am I not good enough?"

"That's not what I was getting at." Why did he have to start kissing her? Why couldn't he have left it alone and just watched television with her like normal friends? "You're plenty good enough for me, sweetheart. But I don't want you to think you owe me anything…I just –"

"You really don't know what you're trying to say, do you?" That much was certain to her at least, but he was so damn hard to read.

Recognizing defeat, Sephiroth leaned his head back and gazed at her from beneath his eyelashes, only a smile on his lips. "No, I don't."

"If you ramble on any more, you're gonna end up putting your foot in your mouth. So, can I tell _you_ something now?" Her voice was slightly higher pitched, sounding somewhat mousey.

"Anything."

"There is something I want to try with you. But you need to shut up so I can do it."

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at her, "I assume it's something I'm going to thoroughly enjoy."

"You might, so stop trying to be a chivalrous prince charming and let me do this. The 'nice guy' thing doesn't suit you so stop it." She reached for his belt and tugged it loose before unbuckling it.

Sephiroth offered no further protest; it was fruitless and he wasn't even really sure why he tried to stop her before. He supposed it was just as she'd said, he was trying to be chivalrous and gentlemanly, however late such an act was at this point. He'd already deflowered her and had her again twice over up to this point, so what was the point in stopping now? It just struck him at that moment, that he didn't want her to do anything she really didn't want to just for his sake. But he would gladly accept anything she offered if she truly wanted to give it to him. He never gave this option to anyone he'd slept with; he just continued to take and take without giving it much thought. But Cissnei made him feel strange, she made his heart flutter and his stomach twist, but they weren't bad feelings; they were feelings of excitement and pure ecstasy. Unlike most women, who he didn't necessarily care if he saw again, he was apprehensive of when she had to leave, and he couldn't wait for the next time he'd see her again.

So trapped in his thoughts, Sephiroth barely noticed she'd completely pulled his pants down. However, she gained his full attention as soon as she breathed on his cock. He released a deep breath as she grabbed the base, massaging it gently before leaning in to place a tender kiss on the head. Sephiroth's hips bucked automatically and he grabbed a handful of her hair.

"So that's what you wanted to try." He all but moaned.

"Shh." Cissnei sighed as she cautiously took his head between her lips.

* * *

><p>There were still a while before dinnertime, but Aerith insisted that Zack come to her house early anyway.<p>

Elmyra was already at work preparing her roast to bake. When her daughter busted in with Zack in tow, she knew she was right on time. She peered over her shoulder when they came in, but as they were about to sneak up stairs to Aerith's bedroom, she called out to them.

"Aerith, don't forget to take a bath before dinner. I put out a fresh dress for you on your bed."

"Oh right, thank you, Mom." She paused to give Zack a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs.

"And Zack, a word please?"

Zack's muscles tensed up and his hair stood on end. "Uhh, y-yes ma'am."

"Have a seat." She pulled out a chair for him.

He accepted the invitation with a smile, but underneath his nerves were heightening. Elmyra wasn't exactly intimidating; however he anticipated a heavy conversation.

"I was wondering what you had in mind for my daughter."

"What do you mean?" Somehow he'd predicted she was going to say something like that, but he was still caught off guard.

"I want to know what your intentions are."

A nervous little smirk crawled onto his lips and he scratched the back of head. "Wow, you sound like a crazy old man." He joked, "Where's your shotgun?"

She only raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily.

Sensing her lack of humor, Zack relaxed and wiped with grin from his face. "This is awkward for me, but…" He searched for the right words, "…I really do love Aerith; I care about her more than anyone."

"Do you have future plans that include her?"

"Of course I do. I hope we'll be together for a long time. I don't know what you really think of me Elmyra, but I…uh…I want to marry her."

Elmyra's eyes lit up and she rose to put on a pot of water to boil the vegetables. An awkward silence fell over them. The tension was so thick Zack could scarcely draw breath. He trembled all over waiting for her to reply, hoping that she would agree and give her blessing. Elmyra's heart throbbed in her chest and crawled up her throat sickeningly. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to let her daughter go.

"No." She said finally, turning around to face him. "My husband was a soldier. And he never returned home. The last thing Aerith needs is to believe she can have a future with you when you can be killed tomorrow."

Zack's lungs ached as he finally was able to breathe. His stomach churned miserably and his heart felt weak. "I…I understand." He nodded, the disappointment clear in his cerulean eyes.

Elmyra suddenly sensed his distress and her own feelings of regret over the matter were evident in her voice as she softly spoke again, "It's not that I don't like you, Zack." She returned to the table, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just don't want her to suffer the same pain I did."

"…Okay…"

"But do approve of you. If you weren't a Soldier, I'd have no reserve about the two of you getting married…but…"

Zack only hung his head, nodding in understanding of her situation. He completely got where she was coming from and agreed, considering that perhaps later she might change her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Sephiroth is starting to confuse himself...poor thing.<strong>


	17. Chapter XVI: The Next Mission

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XVI: The Next Mission**

Cissnei had been getting dressed, about to head out the door when Sephiroth asked, "So you're really taking back your promise to see me again." He was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes sullen and downcast.

"Don't misunderstand, Sephiroth. I really do like you and I want us to be friends, but I can't do _this_ again. We can still hang out together and I _did_ mean it when I said I would see you again, but…"

"You could've fooled me." Sephiroth finally gathered the strength to look at her. "You seemed so eager earlier today, so passionate and ready to please me regardless of my attempt to keep you at bay. You acted like you wanted to keep up our little game."

She paused, as she put her tie around her neck. "Sephiroth…you know as well as I do that we can't. I mean, I want to, don't get me wrong; you're a great fuck, but it can't last."

"And you think it'll last with Zack?" He felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

Taking a deep breath, Cissnei gulped down her heart as it began a choking climb up her throat. "I don't expect it to last more than once. I expect it to be just as it was with you, the only difference is that I'm in love with him."

Sephiroth released an indignant, irritated chuckle, "You're not in love with him, Cissnei. Your heart is even colder than mine; you've got no idea what it means to love somebody. If you loved him you wouldn't have wasted time with me. If you truly love him you wouldn't have so easily gotten into bed with me; the thought would never have crossed your weak mind." It hurt him inside to say that to her, especially because he suspected that he may in fact be in love with her.

Cissnei didn't reply. She was so shocked by this that she was actually speechless. Sephiroth approached her calmly, taking her in his arms and bringing her close to his chest.

"I won't say anymore regarding your personal ambitions. After all, your business is your own, do what you will."

"Th-thank you, Sephiroth."

He relished this chance to hold her like this; he may never again have another opportunity. But as he took his pleasure in the feel of her in his arms, he was struck with an idea and an insatiable urge to help her in her quest. Why? Well, his prior suspicions were mostly to blame as he felt things for his woman that he never felt for any other.

"I have an assignment for you, Cissnei. As of the moment it's 'off the books', but give me a day it will be official. If you do well you'll get a surprise."

"A surprise?"

* * *

><p>Zack looked over at Cloud questioningly as he stared down intently into his helmet once again. He knew Cloud was looking at the picture of his friend Tifa, the girl from his hometown. Zack was glad that his friend had a girl to go home to, but at the same time he found the whole idea of him staring her picture day-in and day-out somewhat humorous though mildly pathetic. But he couldn't blame him; he loved the girl and just wanted to see her face every day, Zack didn't have to carry Aerith's picture because he <em>did<em> see her all the time. So on that note, he refrained from making a snarky comment at Cloud's expense.

"Dude, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Cloud actually found the strength to tear his eyes away from the picture.

"I was just wondering if Tifa's mom liked you and if, regardless of that, forbid you from marrying her if you wanted? And what would you do?"

Cloud stared blankly at him, not exactly sure where that sort of question came from and how he should answer it.

"Well…to start with, Tifa's mom died a few years ago…but, her dad hates my guts. He thinks I'm gonna get her killed or something. So I'd say that he wouldn't even let me date Tifa, let alone marry her. But if I asked and was denied," He paused to contemplate his answer, "I'd marry her anyway. I'd take her out some place secret and elope."

"Elope, huh?" Zack relaxed back in the truck seat and turned his gaze to the scenery speeding by. "That doesn't sound half bad."

"So what happened? Did Aerith's mom put her in a chastity belt or something?" So Cloud was the first to make the snarky comment of the day!

"Talk about a cock-block." Zack couldn't help his toothy grin. "No, her mom just doesn't want me to marry her."

"Why?"

Zack hung his head in shame. It was as though Elmyra was trying to make him choose: Either Aerith or Soldier. He could have one of the other, just not both. He didn't want to quit Soldier, so that made it seem like Aerith was second to his career, but she wasn't; she came first above everything, but he didn't want to give up his dream of becoming a hero.

"She doesn't want me to make Aerith my wife, just for her to become my widow. It's a sound argument; I could die at any time."

Cloud nodded, "I understand where you both are coming from."

"So considering that, would you still elope?"

"Of course I would!" Cloud asserted looking back down at Tifa's picture. "I mean, you can't live your life worrying about the inevitable, Zack. You're gonna die no matter what, whether it's today, or fifty years from now. I say, do what you want and live the time you've got to the fullest. So go on, man, get married, have a half a dozen kids, and make the most of it."

Zack just gawked at his friend, having not expected him to say something quite like that. "Ya know, Cloud, you're right. I should have you say that to Aerith's mom."

"I would if you think it'll convince her."

* * *

><p>It was three hours before they arrived at their destination. The city of Junon to the south was the site of their newest mission, a <em>real<em> mission. Their assignment was rather boring to say the very least; it involved no excitement, no battles, nothing…other than to gather the new recruits for Soldier and proctor an aptitude test to see if they were worthy. As a Soldier First Class, Zack was the only one aside from Sephiroth who was qualified for the job, and since Sephiroth had declared himself busy at the moment, Zack was the lucky winner to administer the exam.

The application process for joining Soldier began with nothing more than a simple job application, just like at the local burger joint; simply submitting your basic information and work history along with a resume if you have one and then waiting for a reply. But after that, it's quite different. When an application is selected – explaining the endless files that Sephiroth and Lazard hover over every day – the lucky applicant is called into either Midgar or Junon, depending on their geography. When they arrive a profile is compiled and then they are given the aptitude test to decide if they have what it takes to join the elite.

Cloud just happened to be one selected to test, however due to his lack of physical strength and stamina; he was instead offered to join the infantry. This had angered and upset Cloud, since he'd figured that after the augmentation procedures, he'd have the strength needed, but as it turned out he had to have it prior as to safeguard against possibly dying during the mako infusion. Many young men hoping to join Soldier meet their end during the body enhancements, not having enough strength to withstand the intense pain and exposure. But those lucky enough to survive find it well worth the risk.

It was just Zack and Cloud on this mission. Of course as a First Class, Zack was to proctor the exams, but Cloud was there to basically represent the infantry and attempt to rebuild the shattered dreams of the rejects as he talks them into joining his division. Initially, Cloud wanted to tell his commanding officer to cram this mission up his ass, but when he heard he had a promotion waiting on him when he got back and that he'd be paired with Zack again as an added bonus, the poor boy just couldn't refuse.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…" Cloud muttered under his breath as they observed the room full of hundreds of hopefuls.

"It's alright, Cloud, at least you're not me right now." Zack moaned just as resentfully.

"Joy for me."

The horde before them was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. Young men from all across the planet were crowded together in a room already filled with long tables and chairs, but they weren't sitting, they were moving around, some even wrestling and showing off their fighting skills…or lack thereof.

"How did this happen to us, Cloud?"

"Ya think I've got an answer?"

Both men felt like running for their lives.

_What am I gonna say?_ Zack thought, panic-stricken. He didn't know exactly how he was gonna make his entrance, should he give a speech or just say "hi" and get straight to the point. Taking a deep breath and swallowed heavily, he took a step forward and just went with whatever came naturally.

"Uh, hello everybody." He called out. He thought his voice was loud enough, but due to the complete lack of response, he decided to take it up a notch. He reached up, taking the handle of the Buster Sword gingerly in hand and bounded forward, leaping onto the table just in front of him, somersaulting through the air and landed in the center of the room, lifting the sword from his back, and slamming it into the floor with an impressive bang.

All the men in the room instantly froze.

Zack looked around at the wide eyes and horrified faces of the applicants. Somewhere along the line, they'd completely cleared the space where Zack made his grand landing. Several of them looked out of breath with steadily heaving chests, signs that they'd run away to avoid being hit. He smirked arrogantly, happy that he was literally the center of the attention at last.

"Now, that I've got your attention…My name is Zack Fair, Soldier First Class. I'll be proctoring your exams to see if you have what it takes to join the best of the best!" He replaced his sword on his back. "Over the next few days, you will be subjected to tests of physical strength, will power, and character. You not sleep; these tests will be administered one after another continuously until they are completed. You not eat until I tell you, and even then you will only be given rations. You will not rest, because in battle there is no stopping. If you give up or utter even the words 'I can't', or 'I'm too tired', you will be forbidden from continuing. The very essence of Soldier is to always be moving forward, and refusing to give in. Even if you are an inch from death…you must keep fighting!"

There was a moment of chilly silence before the crowd erupted in applause. This time, it was Zack's turn to be surprised. Cloud pushed his way through the masses and joined Zack in the clearing.

"That was cool, man."

"Really? I just told them how it was gonna be. I remember how it was for me…total hell."

"Yeah, but the passion you put into it, that's what made it so awesome!"

"What can I say? I love what I do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cissnei was making her own way to Junon at Sephiroth's behest. He had not wanted her to travel with Zack; he needed her to work as a spy – as was her job – and observe behind the scenes undetected and report back to him on Zack's performance.<p>

Sephiroth knew it was a risk sending this woman on this seemingly simple mission, not to mention it made his stomach knot up at the thought of it; but he saw it as a sort of test of her own will. She had the experience and the skills to seduce a man and since Zack was her prime target, Sephiroth decided that she go keep watch. And should she fulfill her duties exactly as specified, with no _extracurricular activities_ involved, and should Zack perform admirably on this mission, Sephiroth would be giving both of them a special joint treat.

Cissnei's mouth turned up in a cocky grin as she thought about what Sephiroth had in mind. This definitely had to be the most exciting assignment yet, not because of the job itself, but for the prospect of a juicy reward. She smiled even wider when thinking of the mission itself also as a form of prize as watching men fight was a hard turn on for her. Perhaps, she figured, that was why she found Soldiers so attractive.

She leaned her head back and imagined a Soldier engaged in battle. She envisioned his large, muscular legs running toward his opponent, his huge arms swinging his sword, his massive chest heaving with each labored breath, the sweat cascading down his hard abs, the enraged roar from his lips, and even his long silver hair flying about…

She opened her eyes.

How did her fantasy become of Sephiroth? Shaking the image from her mind, Cissnei decided that she'd keep away from Sephiroth for a while, of course she had to report back to him on this mission, as well as have casual contact with him on a work basis, but as far as climbing back into bed with him…The first, second, and succeeding three times where more than what should've happened.

And yet…and yet she really couldn't shake the image of him from her mind. She wanted Zack, but the words Sephiroth spoke before they parted ways the other day burned her still.

Did she really not know what it meant to love someone?

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, is it just me, or is Cissnei sort of a bitch? I suppose it's true, women do change once their cherry's been plucked. <strong>


	18. Chapter XVII: The Supervisor

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. **

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XVII: The Supervisor**

Zack stared down the men lined up before him. He was certain that he was just as nervous as they were going into this. But even so, he observed them with a critical eye. It was unlike him to be judgmental, but at the moment he was required to exercise extreme prejudice in regards to potential Soldier entrants.

It was hard; all he wanted was to pass all of them in hopes leaving of leaving early to return to Aerith. But unfortunately, his fate was to remain in Junon until his mission was complete.

Stepping forward, he supposed he had to say something to get them hyped up and psyched for the torture ahead.

"Alright, guys, today we begin the exams. Just like I said yesterday, the next few days will be hell. But if you pass, you'll go on to join the most elite military faction in the world: SOLDIER. If you guys are anything like me, then you've been dreaming of this your whole lives. I won't lie, at some point you're gonna feel like giving up, but…" He remembered something important, and lifting his sword from his back and holding it upright before his bowed head, he continued, "…Hold onto your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor as Soldier."

"Sir! Yes Sir!" The mass cried out, already exhibiting the correct behavior.

Zack grinned in satisfaction before replacing the sword upon his back. "Alright then! The first test is written, so take your seats. I'll be placing a stack at each table, pass the tests down to the end. Do not open them until I tell you."

He returned to the folded table set up at the head of the room and divided the tests into twelve stacks of fifty and passed them out accordingly.

"Do not speak. Do not look at anyone else's sheets. Do not dare cheat. Do not even get up to go to the bathroom. Doing so will result in immediate disqualification."

"Why's that?" The young man to his right said as he set the final stack down on the last table.

Zack turned to face him fully, placing a heavy, dark gaze on him. He leaned down, placing his hands on the table and looked him directly in the eye. "Because on a mission, there will be times when you will have no choice but to remain silent, you will have no choice but to make your own decisions; there will be no friends to give you all the answers, and furthermore, there will be times when you will not have the luxury to use the little boys' room. If you gotta piss, you might just have to piss in your own pants." He leaned in just a hair closer, staring daggers into the young man's eyes. "Now, did you just speak, after I expressly told you that doing so would result in disqualification?"

The man gazed back at him with the utmost fear. "Y-yes…Sir…"

"Alright, smart one," Zack stood upright, "You know where the door is."

"A-are you serious?"

"As serious as a bullet in the head." He pointed at the door. "I don't want to do this, but if you can't follow the simplest of orders, there's no way you can possibly be a Soldier. Sorry man, better luck next time."

He stepped away and allowed the poor fool to stand. He was sure he shed a tear as he made for the exit. Zack himself felt like crying for him; he knew how he must have dreamed of this day only to have that dream smashed. But to groom new heroes, he discovered he had to play the villain.

Now he knew why Sephiroth actually liked this job, and on that note wished he'd come himself. Sephiroth loved being cruel to the grunts, but for Zack he couldn't help but remember when he was just trying out. It was awful for him to have to do it…but he had to maintain order and let them know that he was serious.

Lowering his head, Zack caught his breath, truly feeling his lip tremble and real tears threaten the stoic mask he was fighting to wear. "Let that be a lesson to all of you! It is imperative that you follow my every command just as I order. In here it might not mean much, but on the battlefield, it could mean the difference between life and death." He started toward the head of the room. "Begin!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat up, tossing his legs over the side of his bed. Dropping his head into his hand, he released an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his temple as he looked up at the clock.<p>

2:34 AM.

His eyes drifted down to the purse sitting on the floor. Sitting just inside was a pack of cheap cigarettes; he thought he smelt smoke…an utterly unbeautiful smell. Sephiroth hated the smell of cigarette smoke, but he was guilty of giving it a try in his younger years. He bent down and picked up the pack, taking one into his mouth and promptly lit it. The taste was awful and the smoke burned his sinus, but it did have a peculiar soothing effect on his nerves, exactly what he was after.

The woman beside him stirred, sitting up and crawled to the edge of the bed. She smirked as she grabbed a cigarette out of the open pack, holding it delicately in her mouth. Sephiroth flicked the lighter and lifted the open flame to give her a light. Rolling onto her back, she displayed herself for him, arching her back and moaning softly. She blew smoke in his face, trying to get his attention that seemed to be focused on the floor.

Sephiroth's eye flicked to her. She was a nameless woman; he'd not bothered to ask. She was faceless until now; he'd not bothered to even really get a look at her. He just knew she was a woman and she could give him what he wanted and needed.

Since he'd parted ways with Cissnei the other day, he'd been wrought with anger and sadness. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get her out his mind. The previous evening he'd gone to a local dive in an attempt to drown her out of his mind with alcohol. But it only seemed like the more he drank the more she plagued his thoughts.

He'd been about to leave to return home when his eye fell upon a young redhead with curls. From behind, she could be mistaken for _that_ woman. He got a brief glance at her lovely pert breasts, noticing a small silver pin on her lapel. It was tiny, almost unnoticeable, but it was something he'd seen a million times. A silver "SE" encased in a circle: The emblem of the Silver Elite, his infamous fan club.

She was the perfect victim; anyone else would've called what he did next a kidnapping and a rape…But anyone woman from the Silver Elite, would simply call it being chosen.

As soon as he noticed her, he said nothing, only grabbing her arm and first dragging her out the side door into a back alley, where he pinned her against the wall and immediately had his way with her. Just as he'd expected, she did not scream or fight; she welcomed the attack. As soon as he was finished, he'd hauled her a block over to the ShinRa building and the next thing, he had her in his apartment and they demolished the place together.

Now he was living in the aftermath. The smell of cigarette smoke in an irritating cloud around his head, and beside him was an unwanted companion expecting some more fun. The woman lifted up beside him, wrapping her arm around his neck, and attempted to pull him in for a kiss. Another puff of smoke escaped her mouth and Sephiroth's hand flew up to her jaw, squeezing so hard she cried out in pain.

"Do not do that again…your breath stinks…" He hissed dangerously before tossing her away from him. "Now get out of my house."

With tears in her eyes, the woman quickly gathered her things and rushed from the room. She wasn't even completely dressed when she opened the front door. Then despite his brutality with her, the poor deluded woman actually turned back to him and called, "It's alright, Sephiroth! I'm still your biggest fan!" Then she left.

What an _idiot_.

"Fools…fools…all of them…"

* * *

><p>Cissnei waited eagerly as the helicopter touched down. Though she couldn't have any contact with him, she was excited to see Zack. She couldn't touch ground fast enough. A soon as she was able to get out, she started running toward the lift to take her downstairs.<p>

Considering that she needed to stay out of sight but still observe him, she had to enter the training room on the upper level. Above each training area, there were a series of catwalks where she'd easily be able to hide. The first test would be written, so it would be boring to standby watching, however it was a necessary pain.

"At least I get to watch him be a bad ass later." Cissnei chuckled as she entered on the upper level, dashing down the hall in a rush to get started.

She lamented to discover she was late, but thankfully she hadn't missed much. Gracefully, she stepped onto the catwalk, slowly and quietly making her way across searching for Zack through the two-way mirror just below her. She found him standing at the head of the room, looking on at his 600 applicants. Her eyes darted around at the new Soldier prospects, noticing one chair was empty.

_599 applicants_, she corrected herself. Apparently one had already been kicked out. She leaned on the railing, continuing to watch Zack.

"Cissnei." A soft whisper caused her to jump. She looked up at the man approaching her from her left.

"Tseng? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Sephiroth, just as you were. He wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"Since when do _I_ need to be supervised on a mission?" She snarled under her breath.

"Don't be insulted." He soothed, "He just wanted me to make sure you had everything you needed. He trusted me not with ensuring you did your job, but to provide you with company and any assistance you may require."

Cissnei was taken aback. "Sephiroth did that?"

"Yes. He seems to have a soft spot for you, Cissnei." Tseng's tone did not reflect suspicion, but then again it seldom reflected anything. Even still, it made her hair stand on end.

"What makes you say that?"

"He likes you, it's no secret. You are his preferred choice when it comes to the Turks, and rightfully so; you're probably the best of us, you excel in all fields, as well you have a clear head and cool mind even under relentless stress. I see why he favors you above the others. Keep it up and perhaps one day you'll become the director of our department."

"Fat chance, you've got that all lined up right you want it. So don't go thinking that Sephiroth's favoritism towards me has anything to do with getting promoted."

"You'd be surprised what kind of power that man has in the company."

"I know." Cissnei only continued watching Zack as he paced around between the tables, making sure that no poor fool had the nerve to cheat.

"I do find it mildly alarming that the President has such loose supervision placed on him, he practically lets him do as he pleases." Tseng placed a hand on Cissnei's shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Cissnei, Sephiroth is a good man and a great hero, but he does have a tendency, like Genesis, to let his position go to his head. He does favor you, just as he favors Zack and his little friend Cloud, but the difference between you and them is that you are a _woman_…and Sephiroth loves women…Just promise me you won't let him seduce you, he _does_ have a reputation."

So he was not suspicious of her after all; he was worried and warning her not to be reckless. Tseng really was a good friend, but…it was sad to say that his plea for her to stay clear of Sephiroth's advances came a little too late.

"What are you talking about, Tseng?" She only smiled. "Sephiroth is so much older than me, he really more like a big brother or even a father to me. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Tseng did detect a hint of deception in her voice, but at this time chose to ignore it.


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Passive-Aggressive

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XVIII: The Passive-Agressive**

Sephiroth stared up at the ceiling.

The smell of the smoke still lingered in the room, gradually drifting away and fading into nothing. He felt guilty for what he did that evening. Remorse pinched his heart when he thought about the girl he'd had that night and how lucky he was that she was so willing to be with him. A part of him felt stupid to be so torn up about it, but he knew he was a better man than how he'd been behaving.

Noticing the miniscule light breaking through the curtains, he looked at the clock, it was going on 8:30 in the morning…he'd lain awake all night long. Considering the time, he decided that perhaps the small businesses were opening up.

Grabbing his phone, he called the florist around the corner.

"It's me again…I need a dozen roses sent to the Silver Elite, the color doesn't matter…Yes, I'd like a card in it…Just say, 'I'm sorry'…Just charge it to the company. Thank you." He closed the phone and sighed heavily, dropping it onto his chest.

Of course sending the nameless woman roses wouldn't make what he did any less terrible, but it would offer him a small sense of relief, and since the woman fortunately was one of his biggest fans, and apparently still was afterward, he figured the roses would be taken as a romantic gesture, not one of apology and she'd still delude herself into thinking that nothing wrong happened. It was moments like these when Sephiroth was truly grateful that he was who he was. If he was any other man, he'd be in jail right now.

Uttering an almost inaudible whimper, Sephiroth got up and meandered into his little kitchen in search of some instant coffee…he was just too lazy and impatient at this moment to worry about brewing some.

Waiting for the water to boil, he began to think about none other than Cissnei. That fiend just would leave him at peace. Of course it wasn't her fault; it was his for being so senseless. He knew from the start that it was a bad idea, and thinking he was helping her attain her ultimate goal of seducing Zack only proved him to be just as foolish that he thought her to be. He should have just denied her. Turning her away would have spared him the pain, if he'd not touched her, had he not kissed her, he wouldn't have been so prone to discovering how he felt about her. And therein lie something else that tormented him.

He loved Cissnei and a few hours prior, he betrayed his feelings for her by sleeping with another woman. Though, in truth, there was no betrayal; they were not romantically involved and never would be, but that didn't stop him from wanting it to be true. He wanted her be his woman, just as Scarlet had briefly been. He wanted her to quit her job with the Turks, so that they could be together without penalty. But he knew the chances of that happening were zero. She called him a 'good fuck', and that was that. All he was was a sex machine for her. He taught her to have sex, now she was done with him and ready to move on to Zack, the one she claimed to love.

He'd debased her by telling her she knew nothing of love because she was so willing to jump into bed with another man…But now the proverbial foot has entered his mouth, as he'd turned around and done the same thing she had. He decided he loved Cissnei and he still picked up a stranger to take home…At least Cissnei was smart enough to do it with a friend. He'd done it to make himself forget about her, if only for a little while, but even that was no excuse for it.

When Sephiroth went into work that day, he was greeted with a sardonic grin from Lazard.

"So, your fanclub wishes to express their utmost appreciation for the roses delivered to their club house today."

"That was fast." He groaned as he sat down at his desk, dropping his head into his hand as he'd done so many times that night.

"Do you expect anything less, they worship you after all."

"I know…"

"Even so, Sephiroth, you need to practice caution." Lazard reclined back in his seat, looking at his companion sideways. "If it's not too bold to ask…Do you at least use protection when you're philandering about?"

"Not typically."

"You should. There's no telling what the next woman is infected with, let alone how many bastard children you may have by now…"

Sephiroth's stomach flopped at the way he spat 'bastard children'. Straightening up, Sephiroth looked him in the eye. "First of all, I do not get sick, I never have been ill nor will I ever; it's impossible – Soldiers are _engineered _to never be ill."

"I highly doubt that's really true…"

"And _secondly_…" Sephiroth's eyes fell down to his hands laying on the desk, he looked more sullen than he did when he came in a few moments ago, "…I do not have any children nor will I ever; that too is impossible as I am sterile."

"_What?_" Lazard's eyes flared wide, "You've never mentioned that!"

"I have never mentioned ever wanting children." He finally looked back up at him. "Why does that surprise you? Soldiers are incapable of becoming sick and of having offspring. I will not believe you if you tell me you did not know that."

"I really didn't, to be honest, Sephiroth this is the first I've ever heard of such a thing."

"When the Soldier program started, it was a precaution against spreading the gifts of a Soldier outside the company. Can you imagine what the strength of a Soldier in a child would be like? If not properly controlled they could wreak havoc." He looked away from Lazard again. "The worst part about that, is that none of the Soldiers know about it."

"So they have no idea they can't procreate?" Lazard pushed his glasses up his nose.

"None of them know. I am the only one, perhaps that's why you didn't know either."

"Does that trouble you? You don't exactly come off as a family man."

"I'm not, and I have absolutely no desire to reproduce. But it does burden my conscience to observe these young Soldiers with their wives and girlfriends who do show some craving for parenthood."

Lazard cleared his throat and straightened up. "Well, how did we get on this subject? You have a talent for digression, my friend. So back to the original topic…When are you going to stop having meaningless sex all the time? You're going to get in trouble if you're not careful."

Sephiroth did not look at him. Remaining silent, he turned his back to him fully, not wanting him to see the despair etching his face.

Lazard suddenly got a feeling he thought he'd never experience. His gut tightened and his hair stood on end. Leaning foreward he rested his chin on his hand, "It hasn't exactly been meaningless has it?"

Sephiroth just continued to ignore him.

* * *

><p>Zack wanted to yawn. He wanted to yawn so bad his eyes were watering and his jaw was aching. But he couldn't. He couldn't show any sign of weakness before his men; if these guys knew he was bored and sleepy, they might lose respect for him. He straightened up his back and crossed his arms, continuing to pace around the room.<p>

So far, no one dared go against his orders, so no one else had to be kicked out today. Zack was relieved and proud of that, excited to see how many of these guys actually make it through to the end. But he was certain that more than half wouldn't make it past the next few days. The the first and lasts tests were written exams, the second and third were physical. The reason for the two written tests were to not only assess their basic academic skills, but to see how their cognition was before and after having no sleep, minimal rest, and very little to eat. Only those who score similar to equally before and after will be permitted to undergo the Mako enhancement and ultimately join SOLDIER.

Back when Zack went through this, he barely made it by the skin of his teeth, but he got in. With this notion on his mind, he was confident in his subordinates. _If I can do it, you can do it._

Looking at the clock, he put his hand up. "Alright guys, put your pens down now." He was then met with 599 awkward stares. Scratching the back of his head nervously, he laughed, "Oh, did I forget to mention this was timed?"

Watching from above, Cissnei just face-palmed. "He really forgot to mention something like that?" She moaned as she looked back down through the glass just as he was instructing them to pass their tests forward.

"Somehow I think he did that purpose." Tseng offered him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't think so…Sometimes I think he's just that dumb…" Cissnei's mouth found a crooked smile. _But it's really kind of cute._"I wonder how many will make it to SOLDIER this year; it seems to be a decent turn out."

"Hmm…I suspect less than half of course; most of the numbers will be gone by tomorrow night."

"I say about 60 percent will make it." She laughed with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Would you like to place a wager?"

"How much you got?"

"Let's say 599 gil? One for each recruit?"

"You're on."

And that was why it was fun to work with Tseng.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth, might I ask why you've never considered having a family? I mean, you have discussed retiring early."<p>

"You're still hung up on that? I _did_ tell you earlier that Soldiers are infertile. Anyway, what does retiring early and starting a family have to do with each other? "

Lazard just smirked. It was obvious they were both bored, even though they had work to do. "Nothing of course. It was just a thought that crept into my mind. We've been associates for years now, and I've never once heard you really mention your hopes and dreams."

"That would be because I haven't any." Sephiroth's eyebrows knitted.

A strange feeling drifted over him and he felt anxious. Had he really never given much thought to the future? He was progressing into his mid thirties and never had any real dreams or goals. He thought about his friends. They all seemed to have something they were working toward, though Genesis and Angeal's dreams were rather ambiguous and incoherent, they still had them; Zack wanted to be a hero and to be with Aerith, Cissnei wanted to sleep with Zack – however fruitless that dream was…But Sephiroth himself had nothing he'd set his sights on. He'd lived his entire life taking it one day at a time, thinking of very little except his work and then released the tension with whichever woman asked to for a favor. So his life has been filled with nothing but war and sex.

He set his jaw and looked at Lazard from the corner of his eye. "That is quite odd, isn't it?"

"I bear no judgement, but perhaps that's part of what your problem has been. Perhaps you've been feeling so distracted and depressed because you've got nothing to look forward to."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and released a heavy breath. "What are you, my therapist now?"

"I could be, I _do_ have a degree in psychology."

"Well, isn't that a surprise…" The sarcasm couldn't be more forward.

"Listen, Sephiroth. It's obvious you're holding something inside. If it's got nothing to do with the future, maybe there's something unresolved in your past? A childhood memory you'd rather forget that is preventing you from having the will and desire to make long term plans?"

Sephiroth just turned away from him and acted like he was reading some papers.

Lazard just reclined back and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're a passive-aggressive?"

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?"

"If you keep it bottled up, you'll just end up exploding later. And when it happens it's not going to be pretty."

"Go to hell, Lazard…"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just realized I've forgotten about two characters that I absolutely love...Zack's friends Kunsel and Luxiere. Oh well...it's a little late to introduce them into the scene. I'll write a one-shot including them later. **Gives Kunsel and Luxiere hugs**<strong>


	20. Chapter XIX: The Truth Comes Out

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. OMG, this chapter was super hard to write. I didn't know I was going to do this, but here we are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XIX: The Truth Comes Out**

The food wasn't as bad as he'd remembered; perhaps they'd changed chefs or something. But Zack remembered his meager meal being slightly skimpier, dry, and tasteless, intended to provide nutrition, but also to irritate whoever was eating it. But this meal was delicious in comparison, it was biscuits and gravy with sausages this morning, though there was little of it – he'd be hungry again before that afternoon.

He cast his eye around at his men; most of them were already showing signs of exhaustion, having not slept the previous night. Already he was figuring out who would make it and who wouldn't, but in the end he didn't want to pass judgment until later.

Cloud sat down across from him, also seeming a bit surprised at his meal. "I don't remember it being like this."

"Oh, Cloud, did you sleep well?" Zack yawned.

"Yeah."

"I wish I could say the same for myself." Zack crammed a biscuit in his mouth. "I'm not sleeping or eating more than the others. I figured if I have to subject them to it, then I should set an example."

"Keeping up morale." Cloud instantly felt guilty for getting a good night's sleep and having a slightly bigger meal. But it wasn't his problem to deal with; after all, he wasn't a Soldier…no matter how badly he wished he was taking that test again.

"Uh-huh."

But there wasn't much time for chit-chat. They had to wolf-down those scanty plates quickly to begin the next phase. Cloud would be joining him as sort of a helper, and of course to nab the unfortunates who ended up being Zack's leftovers. Already being a First, Zack downed his portion just as easily as inhaling a breath of air. He looked around at his men and decided it was time to start.

"Alright, men!" Zack called as he stood up in middle of the room. "I need you all to dump your trays and head for the level 23 training room!"

"So what are we doing today, Zack?" Cloud asked nervously as he gathered both their trays to dispose of.

"I figured we'd start slow and see what level of skill these fighters have."

Cloud nodded and sighed deeply, knowing he was about to enter his own personal hell. Sure he didn't have to fight, but just watching the 599 hopefuls inch closer to their dream killed him a little on the inside.

Sensing his defeat, Zack slammed him playfully on the back and smiled. "Hang in there, Buddy. You'll become a Soldier one day. I promise."

He only moaned, with despair, "Yeah, sure…The only way I'll become a Soldier is if I steal one's identity."

"Come on, dude, you just have to apply yourself."

"Oh…god…you sound like an old man…"

"Not a lie though."

"It just makes it worse." Cloud dumped the trays off in the trash and tossed them into the shoot in the wall to be cleaned.

"If it makes you feel any better…I'll make you a promise."

"What?"

"If you don't become a Soldier in one year, I'll _give_ you the Buster Sword."

"If I _don't_ become a Soldier?" Cloud paused, figuring the logic in that. If Zack gave him the Buster Sword before he underwent any sort of body enhancement, not only would he be unable to wield it, but it would just rust away in the corner of his home with no purpose other than to remind him of a broken dream. The thought of sitting at home as an old man, staring at an unusable weapon sent a shiver down his spine. But then, he thought, Zack could have that idea in mind and is using the negative feelings it would represent as that extra push that Cloud needed so he would do anything not to be the owner. Or perhaps he meant it as a more positive reinforcement…If Cloud didn't make Soldier in 1 year and Zack gave him the Buster Sword, then it could represent his hopes and dreams in a happier way, still urging him to continue.

Cloud shook his head. "No…that sword means a lot to you, I know it does. You shouldn't wager it so lightly."

"I'm not." Zack was really serious.

Then the truth struck Cloud like lightning. Zack wasn't wagering his sword; he had complete confidence in Cloud's abilities and knew he'd make it before the year deadline. Therefore, in turn he was completely confident that he'd never surrender the Buster Sword. Cloud couldn't figure out if that was a great ego-boost or an asshole-move.

With nothing else said, Cloud and Zack arrived at the training room following the recruits. Zack's idea to start was to weed out the weaklings that he knew never stood a chance. He'd first pit them against each other, two at a time until they'd all fought one another. The ones who consistently lost would then be sent home. It was just the same way Zack and Cloud both remembered it when they took their test, unfair as it may seem.

* * *

><p>Cissnei entered from above, watching through the glass ceiling down at the men beneath her. This was the part she was really interested in. She'd been waiting all night long to watch them duke it out.<p>

"This is gonna be sexy." She muttered excitedly as she leaned against the railings in an attempt to get comfortable.

"What was that?" Tseng's droning voice invaded her ears.

"Oh, ummm…" Cissnei hadn't noticed he was already there.

"They're Soldiers, Cissnei."

"Not yet they're not!" She protested, knowing that he'd heard her.

"No, but half of them will be, so it's best to behave as if they already are."

"I'm just watching them, it's not like I'm gonna hit on any of them." Cissnei sneered under her breath.

"Look but don't touch?" Now Tseng was just picking on her.

"Exactly." She shot him a grin, but it faltered immediately. "Hey Tseng, how did that become a rule anyway? Why can't Turks and Soldiers have romantic relationships?"

Tseng somehow knew this would come up, given he was certain she knew he'd been charged with keeping an eye on her. He turned his dark eyes back down to the men preparing to spar and sighed heavily. "The same reason why they prefer that any Soldiers with close personal relationships with each other are kept off the same missions. They are worried that their feelings would interfere with their judgment. Sometimes it's hard to avoid putting best friends together due to little manpower. It's good sometimes as they work well as a team, however many have perished due to this."

"I don't understand."

"Imagine pair of Soldiers were lovers, they were sent out on a mission and it had to be completed at any and all cost. Now imagine one of them was mortally wounded, but despite this, the other Soldier must complete the mission. Ideally, the able bodied Soldier would continue, leaving his lover behind to die; but in reality, he would likely stay with him, hoping to help him any way he can, not to mention mourn his loss, and therefore forsake the mission."

Cissnei flinched at the idea, but she shook it off, putting on her stoic face. "Right, but you're talking about Soldiers, how does that apply to Turks? It's not forbidden for Soldiers to have relationships with each other or for Turks to do the same."

"Yes, but pairing them together as a team is slightly easier to avoid than it is when teaming them with Turks. There are so few Turks in comparison to Soldiers; it would be difficult to keep a specific Turk and Soldier apart for long."

"_Right…_" She drawled sarcastically, finding this more of an excuse than an explanation. "So they want us following our brains instead of our hearts, huh?"

"Precisely."

_So if I left the Turks and became a Soldier, I would be free to pursue Zack?_ Cissnei had never considered the possibility. There were in fact female Soldiers, but they were often overlooked and mistaken for men, mostly due to the fact that the body enhancement procedure gave them a slightly more masculine physique. She shuddered at the thought of getting built up and looking somewhat like a man, a sudden worry came over her and she feared that if it ever did come to pass that Zack wouldn't find her attractive.

"Why did you ask?" Tseng brought her back to reality.

Shaking off the disturbing fantasy, Cissnei just tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"It's nothing, I was just curious."

"You're not considering pursuing a relationship with a Soldier are you?"

"As more than friends? Not a chance."

Tseng narrowed his eyes at her. He was at once both relieved and disappointed in her answer. He was hoping in the slightest that she'd confess to something, thereby giving meaning to his apparent wasted time. But in the end he supposed he was glad she denied wanting more than what she had with the Soldiers; friendships were aloud, anything else was damnation. But it was indeed her friendships with Zack and Sephiroth that made Lazard suspicious of her in the first place. She seemed close with both of them, perhaps a little too close and even now Tseng feared she was behaving a little too careful. The previous day he'd sensed no lie in her voice, her behavior being unreadable and impeccable as a Turk should be…but today she was visibly uncomfortable, like her mind was anywhere but on her job and she appeared to be struggling to choose her words wisely.

"I just want you to be careful, Cissnei." He said finally.

"I always am."

"Cissnei, I know you care about Zack, just tell me you're not trying to bend the rules in your favor."

She turned toward him, cocking her head to the side and placing a hand on her hip. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Tseng's silence only served to fuel her irritation. "You're not here to assist me are you? You're here to _spy_ on me." She abruptly spun back to watching Zack having fun torturing the guys.

Tseng hung his head, not in shame, but in thought. It's hard enough to stay secretive and professional on a normal job, but when you're spying on your co-worker – not to mention your friend – it's only that much harder. He didn't want to upset her, but even on day two, he wasn't going to risk walking away without some sort of confession. But what worried him more than anything, was that he'd push her until she confessed something she'd hadn't yet done, but will be tempted into later.

"Go ahead, Tseng, tell me what you want from me." She thought it best to just skip to the chase and cut the crap.

Tseng was hesitant about telling her about Lazard's suspicions, but he didn't want her to be in the dark either. "The…higher ups are concerned that your relationship with Zack is a little too close."

"What do you mean by 'higher ups'?"

"Lazard."

"_And…_" She waited, "Shinra, Heidegger?"

"…Sephiroth."

Cissnei whipped back around, her eyes blazing. "_Sephiroth_ is having you watch me?!"

Tseng was taken aback at her anger; before he could respond, she rushed from the room, tearing drown the hall toward the elevator to the roof. The helicopter was poised and ready to take off at any time, so he knew she was heading straight for it. He didn't go after her; he'd done enough.


	21. Chapter XX: The Quiet Quarrel

**I do now own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much to Ask<strong>

**Chapter XX: The Quiet Quarrel **

She couldn't understand why she was so angry. Her heart was racing so fast and so hard it threatened to burst in her chest. Her entire body was trembling and her stomach was doing somersaults. Her head was pounding so horribly; she could hear her blood rushing in her ears.

_Why would he be watching me? Why does it have to be Sephiroth? It was _him _who was onto me from the beginning…Son of a bitch!_

Having spent the entire trip back to Midgar trapped in her worried mind, she barely realized it when the helicopter landed atop of the ShinRa building.

When her feet finally touched concrete, she automatically bolted for the doors leading to the elevators.

* * *

><p>With a spatula in one hand and a glass of sweet red wine in the other, Sephiroth resentfully prepared a meal for one. Since the previous day, he'd been angry with himself and more depressed than usual. He didn't want to admit it, but Lazard was right. He needed to use more discretion, he needed to calm down and face what was bothering him head on. But first and foremost, according to Lazard, he needed to stop womanizing; with that problem aside, he'd be able to concentrate on what he was trying to suppress.<p>

It was easier said than done. It wasn't that Sephiroth particularly enjoyed trifling with women, in fact it sickened him; he knew he was better than that. But it was the perfect distraction; as long as he could keep his mind off of his troubled past, he could maintain some sense of control – or so it seemed that way. But that was what Lazard was getting at.

Hidden memories, however, were not all he wanted to hide from. He also toyed with women because he continuously desired one perfect mate. He didn't necessarily want to be married, but to have that one special woman he could come home to every day, to go to sleep beside each night, and wake up beside each morning. He'd been afraid that if he stopped sleeping around, then he'd lose out on the opportunity to meet that lady, that she might slip through his fingers.

But, unfortunately, he knew who she was. He loved Cissnei; he wanted to be with her so badly. He'd always adored her, ever since he'd met her as a child. She was always a star in his eye and in many ways he felt like an older brother to her as he watched her grow up as he himself was becoming a man. He was protective of her and had a certain desire to watch her succeed and live a wonderful full life. He found her beautiful, inside and out, and was sure that if she ever found a suitable man to marry, then that man would be luckier than Sephiroth could ever be. Sephiroth only wished he could be that man, that was not allowed, and even if he was, she'd never love him the way he loved her. In regards to his masculinity, he was grateful and proud that he'd been the one to deflower her; but in regards to his emotional attachment to her, Sephiroth was ashamed that he'd taken advantage of her in such a way.

He placed the glass on the counter and turned the stove off. Staring at the frying pan, Sephiroth was suddenly aware of his absent appetite.

"Cissnei…I wish you were here so I could tell you how I feel about you."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A heavy fist imposed on his suffering, echoing loudly across his living room. He looked up immediately, staring at the door incredulously as the banging continued. It was late in the evening, too late for visitors, and any emergency or call to duty would've been communicated to him over his cell phone. Grinding his teeth together, he stomped angrily toward the door, ready to destroy whoever was interrupting his one man pity party.

He contemplated ignoring it, but as the banging persisted, he finally answered. He was set to kill, blindly throwing the door open and reached directly for the throat. Wrapping his fingers around warm flesh, he lifted his hapless victim in the air. The poor recipient of his abuse wheezed sickeningly, grabbing his arm and struggling to free herself from his grasp.

_Herself._

Sephiroth's rage filled eyes instantly cleared and he realized who he was trying to punish. He dropped her immediately, watching in horror as she fell to her knees.

"Cissnei?" He breathed, lifting her into his arms and bringing her inside.

She was coughing, but she didn't appear to be seriously hurt. He placed her on the couch, rushing to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water. No words were exchanged as she accepted the glass from him; she didn't blame him for his attack, there was no way he could've known it was her. Once she'd calmed down and regained her breath, Sephiroth finally spoke.

"What are you doing here, Cissnei? Why aren't you in Junon?"

Cissnei did not answer him straight away, she lingered a moment in her thoughts, trying to decide how she wanted to approach the situation. It was something she'd not planned on her way to the city, which was very unlike her. She wasn't really the kind of woman to act on impulse, to make brash decisions and jump into things before any planning; she had always been rather cold and calculating, something she'd learned from the man kneeling before her now, but it seemed that she'd been acting on her emotions more now than ever.

"I found out that you sent Tseng to keep an eye on me. That you've been watching me through him."

Sephiroth dropped his head into his hand. "Cissnei…" He got up and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders, "I told you before that Lazard had been watching you, I don't understand why you're upset about it now."

She threw his arm off of her and stood up. "Because before you told me it was Lazard, and now Tseng told me_ you_ doubted me too!"

"It's not what you think. I've always had full faith in both you and Zack, but Lazard insisted upon observing your behavior."

"And the spy just had to be Tseng? Our friend?" Her eyes blazed with anger before she looked away, "And furthermore, why are you still having him watch me even after _we've_ been together? Are you doing it to keep up a front, or…" She suddenly snapped her head back to him, "…You're jealous aren't you? You had him spy on me in Junon to make sure I don't try anything!"

"What if I did?" Sephiroth knew not why he said that, jealousy had nothing to do with it, but he felt the need to say something, regardless if it was the right thing.

Again, acting on impulse instead of thinking through, Cissnei slapped him as hard as she could. She was a small girl, but she was strong and was able to force his head ajar, eliciting a sharp groan from him. Of course Sephiroth should've been able to counter her attack, easily deflecting it as though he were swatting a fly. But just the same as he felt the need to speak, he felt it necessary to allow her some kind of gratification; and if causing him physical harm satisfied her fury, then he was happy to oblige.

"We slept together, Sephiroth, but that does not mean that you own me! You have no right to have him watch me! You have no right to meddle in my affairs…This is _my_ life!" Her lips trembled as tears breeched her eyes.

"It is your_ life_, that's precisely why I'm looking out for you. I'm not jealous, Cissnei. And if it were so simple, I'd not care what you did or who you did it with. But," He stood again, reaching out to caress her cheek, "Unfortunately, I have my own orders to follow, if I'm ordered to have someone else spy on you, then I have no choice but to comply. And by continuing to act as though nothing has happened between you and I, and attempting to keep you from giving yourself away, I am protecting you, Zack, and myself from penalty of court-martial most probably death. Do you understand?"

There was no indication of anger or hatred in his voice; in fact it was tender, delicate like spring wind dancing around her ears. She looked into his eyes; they too were sincere and kind, with an enigmatic level of sadness and pain. At that moment, she wished she could know what he was hiding in the very depths of his psyche. There was wisdom behind his reasoning; he was just trying to take care of her, as he'd done ever since she was a young child.

For the longest time she'd always looked up to him, seeing in him, a father-figure. But now that she was blossoming into adulthood, Cissnei was seeing the world with new eyes. Sephiroth was no longer her idol; she could no longer see the man who had, among many more within ShinRa, helped to raise her from infancy. All she saw before her now was nothing more than a man, plain and simple; he was the man who had taken her virginity and the man who taught her how to use her body to her advantage. She had begged him to show her how to make love, and he'd given in without applying much thought to the consequences. They'd thrown caution to the wind and may as well have forsaken everything.

"I understand." She lowered her forehead to his chest and just let her emotions run free.

While she wept, Sephiroth decided it was best to tell her of his plans. "The truth is, Cissnei, this time I didn't send Tseng to spy on you because of your infatuation with Zack…I needed him to rate your performance on this mission so he could report it to your boss and also to get a second opinion on Zack's performance. I was afraid you'd be too biased, considering your feelings for him, so I figured Tseng would be good enough for it. I'm sorry it upset you."

Cissnei lifted her head again, her red cheeks coated with tears, "Is that really it?"

"Yes, remember, I said that if you did well you and Zack would both be rewarded."

"I remember, but I blew it, I failed!" She blubbered angrily as she buried her face again.

"Oh, Cissnei…whatever am I going to do with you?" Sephiroth kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly against him. "It's true, you did go against my wishes, but, I suppose I'll let this one go for now."

"Huh? R-really?" Her reply was muffled.

"Yes. Should Zack do well, the two of you will be going to Costa Del Sol for a vacation."

"That's the reward?" She snapped her head back up, her eyes were alight with anticipation.

"That's right. Of course Tseng will still have to accompany you as per protocol, but…That doesn't mean the two of you won't find time to be alone together."

"What are you saying, Sephiroth? Are you…a-are you actually, actively helping me seduce him?"

"Of course I am. I desire to make you happy, and I intend to do it at all cost. Besides, you and I have already violated the rules of the company, and it's my personal philosophy that if you do something then you need to commit to it until the end. It is my secret mission to help you pursue the man you love, and it began when you asked me to show you how to have sex."

"Sephiroth…I…I don't really know what to say, I just…I'm actually kind of shocked that you're doing this for me."

"I feel the same way. I never imagined that I'd ever do this, and now that I am, I have to say that it's somewhat entertaining, albeit agonizing."

"Agonizing?"

Sephiroth wanted to tell her who he really felt about her, he wanted to say those three little words that plagued his thoughts night and day. It was because of this that he wished he'd never given in to her wishes; he hadn't realized that he cared about her so much until that night. He couldn't believe it was so hard to put into words.

_I want you…I need you…I love you…_

But he still refused to speak, knowing that she did not love him back. And expressing his feelings would only make matters more complicated.


	22. Chapter XXI: The Talk

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much To Ask<strong>

**Chapter XXI: The Talk**

Sephiroth sighed despairingly as he gazed down at her sleeping form. They kept their agreement that they wouldn't have sex again, but that didn't mean they couldn't cuddle. He'd held her close for the last few hours, letting her weep until she'd fallen asleep. But alas, she couldn't stay, so he sought to wake her.

"Cissnei." He whispered softly, "Cissnei."

She stirred, and moaning out a breathy yawn, she rolled over and rested her head against his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "What time is it?"

"It's only half past midnight, but you need to get going. You need to return to Junon as soon as possible."

"Yeah." She got up immediately and combed her hair back with her fingers. "I've never not finished an assignment."

It was too soon to see her go; he wanted her to forget about everything and stay. But in the end, Sephiroth needed to maintain their cover, and sending her back to Junon was the best way at this point.

As he watched her pimping, Sephiroth suddenly thought of an idea, one that may backfire, but at least he'd know how she felt about the subject.

"Cissnei, Turks and Soldiers aren't allowed to be together, but there was nothing wrong with me dating Scarlet."

Cissnei snapped her head up at him. "Yeah, so?"

"So, you cannot leave ShinRa because you'd be a liability, but…did it ever occur to you to just leave the Turks? You could obtain another job position within ShinRa, and then be free to be with m – _Zack_…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, positively certain he almost said "me", but she overlooked it. The thought hadn't entered her mind before, but she didn't want him to know she'd ignored the possibility. Quitting her job and just finding another position was indeed a perfect solution, she was only ashamed she hadn't thought of it first.

"Yes…" She stood and zipped up her jacket. "But I'm not leaving the Turks, Sephiroth, for the same reason you and Zack won't leave SOLDIER."

"And what, pray tell, is the reason?"

"I love my job too much. I'm made for it, just like you were meant to be a Soldier, I was meant to be a Turk. We know nothing else. You and I, our lives have been nothing but mission after mission…"

Sephiroth knew she'd come back with something like that. She was as much married to her work as he was, if only that could change. But he loved her, if he thought she'd love him back he'd gladly quit. But quitting for a woman who doesn't care about him would only ruin that prospect.

It was true though, they both had that much in common at least; having both grown up inside ShinRa, and they'd been groomed from childhood to be what they were. She'd been the first woman and the youngest person ever to become a Turk, having joined at age 10, at this point, she'd been a Turk for almost 11 years. Sephiroth had been training to be a Soldier since he could walk, rising through rank and becoming general at the young age of 17. Until now, he'd been a Soldier for 28 years. They knew nothing else.

"It was just a suggestion, Cissnei, so there wouldn't have to be so much secrecy. I know how you love him."

Cissnei reached for the door handle, pausing only to look half way over her shoulder at him. "I know, Sephiroth. Thank you for thinking of me."

And just like that, she was gone again.

Sephiroth sunk to his knees. She was so young and yet, she was the only woman who had ever brought him to his knees. How was that possible? He hated that he loved her. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

He remembered when she came to ShinRa, she was only a baby, barely walking or talking and he'd just turned 10 years old. When he first saw her in her little baby carrier, he remembered commenting on how small she was; he'd seldom seen babies, and was in complete awe at how frail and helpless she was. President Shinra had slapped him on the back and said she was a ward of the company. Though brilliant as a child, Sephiroth knew little of what that implied, but the President said that Sephiroth would one of many in the company who had to take care of the baby and make sure she grew up strong and intelligent.

The President had advised him to protect her and teach her all he knew, and to make sure she kept out of trouble. Furthermore, the President had foreseen possible complications in allowing a boy to care for a girl, and warned Sephiroth as a teenager against falling in love with her. At the time, that seemed unlikely as 15 year old Sephiroth was interested in girls his own age rather than a little child. But it was different now; now she was a woman, and he knew her better than anyone else. Now that innocent sibling-like love he'd felt for her was gone, replaced with the burning desire of a man for a woman.

It wasn't supposed to be that way. He was only supposed to make sure she became the best Turk she could be, to make sure she wasn't bullied for her gender or her youth, to make sure she came out on top. Now everything he'd worked to accomplish was teetering on the edge of destruction, because he broke his promise to the President and fallen in love with her.

"What should I do? What can I do?" He questioned himself angrily…sorrowfully.

He needed to talk to someone. Grabbing his phone he dialed a number he hoped he wouldn't have to call on his off time, but he dialed it anyway. He felt this was the only person who would listen to him.

"Lazard, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour…But I need your expertise; I'm ready to tell you what's bothering me."

Within 30 minutes, Lazard had met Sephiroth at his apartment. At this late hour, Lazard wanted to get directly to the point and leave idle conversation at the door.

"Did you want something, coffee or anything at all?" Sephiroth mumbled as he headed for the kitchen.

"No, I came here in the middle of the night to listen to you, not to drink coffee. You're trying to avoid it again." He crossed his arms and sat down on the couch.

"I apologize." Sephiroth sat down in the adjacent chair. He dropped his face in his hands and took in a deep breath. "I…I do not know where to begin…I just…"

"Just start from the beginning."

Sephiroth felt a sense of embarrassment crawl over him, causing goose bumps to prickle his skin. He honestly felt as though he would vomit. "I've been putting up a front, Lazard…I have spent my entire life lying and pretending to be something I truly am not."

"By that what do you mean?"

"I put on a façade and pretend to be cold, heartless, and unapproachable."

"Why do you do that?"

"I don't know. I just thought it was better this way, because in the past I didn't feel like I had anything worth living for except to go to battle and kill people…But now I'm thinking that was not a good idea."

"Speak plainly, Sephiroth."

"I want to find a woman I can love and I want to be loved. And I found her, Lazard…I am so in love I can't stand it…but she doesn't love me."

As Lazard stared at his friend, he couldn't believe that he was the same person he saw every day. Sephiroth's personality had done a complete 180 degrees, turning from callous to sensitive in the blink of an eye. For the first time Lazard saw what Sephiroth was trying to hide, and was actually speechless and slightly scared. He did not know where to go from there.

"Sephiroth…" Lazard was completely at a standstill, "…You mean to tell me you've behaving like you have because you're…_lovesick?_"

"I know it's stupid. But I want this woman; I want her so badly I feel ill when she's away from me."

"It's not stupid, Sephiroth…but it is surprising." Lazard found clearance to relax. "Can I ask who she is?"

"It is better if you did not."

"She's the vacuum?"

"Yes…Lazard…she's the vacuum."

"Have you told her you love her?"

Sephiroth's head snapped up and he sat straight up in his seat. "No! Absolutely not! I cannot tell her; it will only lead to her rejecting me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she is in love with another man."

"And yet she still slept with you? If you ask me, if she says she loves someone else but still slept with you, then she is not terribly faithful and is liable to leave you anyway." Lazard's argument was valid, but Sephiroth still found a way to counter it.

"She only wanted me to take her virginity, so she'd be able to seduce the man she really wants."

"I see."

"It's terrible, isn't it? I had no problem making love to her, but when it comes to words she leaves me paralyzed." Sephiroth could not look him in the eye; he was too ashamed of himself.

"Do you have this issue when it comes to just talking with her on other subjects?"

"Somewhat, I have trouble talking to women in general…I've known little of what to say to them, but then I haven't had to woo any of them; they come to me just by looking at them."

Lazard narrowed his eyes at him. "What about women who aren't subject to sexuality? For instance, your _mother_, did you ever have trouble voicing your mind to her?"

"M-my mother?" Sephiroth was finally able to look at him. "I never knew my mother…She died when she gave birth to me."

"I apologize. Did you have any female influence growing up?"

Sephiroth never really given it any thought; it just wasn't something he'd felt was of any consequence until just now. "Not that I recall, the first female I'd met was…Cissnei…" He drew in a deep breath and gulped down the hard lump that rose in his throat, "…But she was a child…And I didn't start trying to approach girls until I was a teenager."

"What about your father? How did he treat women?"

Sephiroth gnashed his teeth together angrily, he felt like kicking Lazard out right then, but maintained his sense of reason and calmed down. "My father paid little attention to me growing up. And as far as women went, he often said they were good for nothing except breeding."

"Therein may lie your issue as far as talking to her goes, and perhaps is why you've spent your life womanizing. You were never taught how to treat a lady, how to speak to them or really how to be a gentleman."

He threw himself back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late, Lazard. I suppose I could have talked to you about this in the morning."

"Don't apologize. It's difficult when you've got something like this burdening you for so long. But now that you've gotten it off your chest and told someone else, what are you going to do now?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. All I can think about is that I wasn't _supposed_ to fall in love with her. I don't know how it even happened in the first place. I just know that I had her for a night, and then I was not the same afterward."

"The first thing you need to do is get a hold of yourself and perhaps think about what you love about her, what are the qualities that she has that appeal to you…Is it her looks, her likes or dislikes…You know? The second thing you've got to do is sit her down and tell her how you feel about her, you may be pleasantly surprised."

"And if she rejects me?"

"Then you move on."

Sephiroth's eyebrows knitted, he narrowed his eyes at Lazard and leaned in closer to him. "You never really studied psychology, did you?"

Lazard shoved his glasses up his nose and smiled almost derisively. "No, but it got you to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my favorite chapter; it didn't turn out the way I hoped...it sounded way better in my head. Anyway, we're gonna check on Zack in the next chapter. <strong>


End file.
